its twitter's fault
by SonyaNewt
Summary: A DC twitter story. "Dick Grayson @OfficialDGrayson In this world you can either yeet or be yeeted."
1. who is wally?

**AN: I have a lot of chapter prepared for after this, depending on how long this is I might combine future chapters. Hope you all enjoy.**

**AN: IMPORTANT edit 10/12/19**

**I have been notified that my fic is against fanfic policies as it is in script format. To avoid this I will be add quotation marks and the beginning and end of the fanfic. This makes it so that is actually being spoken by someone and not being a 'script.' who knows, maybe it will lead to some fun fourth wall breaks.**

**"Robin therealbatsbird**

That moment when gottagofast trips the alarm and the whole mission goes haywire

**Robin therealbatsbird**

So not feeling the aster

**What are those**

therealbatsbird are you really robin

**Robin therealbatsbird**

those Yeah, hold on, imma just verify myself real quick

**What are those**

therealbatsbird Wut

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

those Yeah im the real robin

**Kid Flash gottagofast**

therealbatsbird it wasn't my fault

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

gottagofast ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Kid Flash gottagofast **✓

therealbatsbird no u

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

therealbatsbird thanks for the verify bro

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

gottagofast :)

* * *

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

Citizens of gotham, stay inside. Jokers loose.

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

thedarknight Oh hell no

**Potato head**

thedarknight I swear I'm gonna move to canada because of that maniac

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

In this world you can either yeet or be yeeted

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

OfficialDGrayson You can either hydrate or you can die-drate

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

therealBGordon I'll die-drate

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

OfficialDGrayson Dick no

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

therealBGordon Dick yes

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

OfficialDGrayson Dick no

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

OfficialBWayne Dick no

**Yeeter skeet**

OfficialDGrayson therealBGordon OfficialBWayne This was wholesome

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Once again the justice league causing millions of dollars worth in damage. Watch The G. Gordon Godfrey show later tonight for more details

**Captain Marvel mightiestmortal ✓**

officialGodfrey at me next time b-

**Shazam Stan thunderr**

mightiestmortal OH MY GOSH YES WE STAN ONE (1) MAN

**Captain Marvel mightiestmortal ✓**

thunderr :)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

mightiestmortal I have accomplished my life's goal

**What are those**

officialGodfrey lmao get rekt

* * *

**West of south wallman**

My fish? Is dead.

My soul? Is gone

Hotel? Trivago

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

wallman rip sprinkles the fish 2019-2019

**West of south wallman**

OfficialDGrayson He was my friend faithful and just to me

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

wallman I stg if you start quoting shakespeare im jumping out a window

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon✓**

OfficialDGrayson no

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

wallman therealBGordon nevermind, ive been forbidden

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

Who the f- is wallman

**West of south wallman**

DickGStan I'm your father

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

wallman OfficialDGrayson … star wars… I approve, carry on

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Celebrity Dick Grayson talks with mysterious teen on twitter… click here for more

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Dick Grayson is seen talking with a twitter hooligan. More later on The G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**West of south wallman**

officialGodfrey BuzzfeedOfficial And I oop-

* * *

**Green Arrow aimforthesky ✓**

I swear fastredblurr stop eating all the f- food for f- sake

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

aimforthesky fastredblurr FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Flash fastredblurr ✓**

aimforthesky you snooze you loose

**Green Arrow aimforthesky ✓**

fastredblurr I didn't snooze! I was about the take the food and then next thing I know. Its. not. There.

**Flash fastredblurr ✓**

aimforthesky I wonder how that happened.

* * *

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

….hello

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

ispeakfish OMG HI AQUALAD

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

ispeakfish yessss we stan a fish

**What are those**

ispeakfish Holy shit all the heroes be coming in hot

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

thunderr aroundmyroom those thank you for the support

**Shazam and Aqualad Responded thunderr**

ispeakfish *Faints*

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

thunderr please do not faint

**What are those**

ispeakfish what a soft bean

* * *

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

Kid Flash: Is water wet

Robin: no

Kid Flash: how do you know

Robin: if water was wet, fire would be dry and i dont wanna live in that kind of world

Kid Flash:

Robin:

Kid Flash: Water is not wet

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

betterthanred stop exposing me

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

gottagofast let me think about it

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

gottagofast no

**What are those**

betterthanred gottagofast the savagery, i-

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

betterthanred Two can play this game

No one:

Artemis: Is a zebra just a horse in jail

Robin:

Me:

Artemis:

Robin: what the fu-

Artemis:

Artemis: well is it

Aqualad: what's a zebra

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

gottagofast I was sleep deprived

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

betterthanred sure

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

gottagofast betterthanred I have discovered what a zebra is

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

gottagofast betterthanred I am amazed

**What are those**

ispeakfish gottagofast betterthanred i? Love? This?" said wally. He then walked away wondering why he had just been asked to read a bunch of twitter pages.

**I have tried multiple times to add "ats" to the the story, it doesnt work... I might just use the usernames less. But yeah, the at symbol doesn't work...**


	2. where the gays at?

**AN: IMPORTANT**

**I have been notified that my fic is against fanfic policies as it is in script format. To avoid this I will be add quotation marks and the beginning and end of the fanfic. This makes it so that is actually being spoken by someone and not being a 'script.' Who knows, maybe it will lead to some fun fourth wall breaks.**

"**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

The more time I spend above the water, the more amazed I become (1/?)

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

Everything is amazing but…. People judge each other on their religion, sexuality, and race, among other things? (2/?)

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

This is just weird, why hate people because of something that they can't control? This concerns me. A lot. (3/3)

**What are those**

_ispeakfish_ we stan an ally

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

So supposedly one in ten people are gay. There are A LOT of people in the justice league. WHERE ARE YOU GAYYYSSS

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

_skeet_ I've been summoned?

**Yeeter skeet**

_ispeakfis_h HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD YES I STAN

**What are those**

_ispeakfish_ I LOVE YOU

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

_those_ skeet 3

**Elongated Man stretchhhh✓**

_skeet_ someone asked for the gays? Pansexual at your service

**Yeeter skeet**

_stretchhhh_ i? Love? This? representatiON?

**Elongated Man stretchhhh✓**

_skeet_ Same?

**What are those**

_stretchhhh_ skeet *cries of joy*

* * *

**West of south wallman**

When I was

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

A young boy

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

My father

**West of south wallman**

Took me into the city

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

To see a bunch of idiots

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Jason i stg

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Then swear.

* * *

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Sticks and stones may break my bones but a crowbar would do it a lot faster

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

_FoffImJason_ … I… r u ok

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

_OfficialDGrayson_ thanks for asking I'm still a piece of garbage

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

_FoffImJason_ I suddenly regret showing u vine

* * *

**Red Arrow thebestarcher ✓**

Kid Flash: sksksks

Robin: and i oop

Kid Flash: SKSKSSK

Robin: anD I OOP

Me: this is why u guys have no friends.

**Wheat thins**

_thebestarcher_ Kid Flash and Robin are vsco girl!?

**Random Dude wee689**

_thebestarcher_ and I oop

**Standom hashbrown**

_gottagofast therealbatsbird_ wth

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

_thebestarcher_ i stg at me next time b-

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_thebestarcher gottagofast_ in our defence, we wanted to see how long it would take for Artemis to start shooting arrows at us…

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

_thebestarcher therealbatsbird_ it was around 25 second…

* * *

**Wheat thins**

The justice league are great and all, but all the kid heroes provide me with the quality content I need in my life.

**Peter piper**

_thins_ the league is for the adults and the kids are for the gen z and millenials who want to die

**Captain Marvel Shazam ✓**

_thins_ _piper_ what a mood tbh

**Peter piper**

_Shazam_ i would like to redact my earlier statement and say that the kids plus _Shazam_ are for the gen z and millenials

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_piper_ _Shazam_ the league can also be a mood at times

**Peter piper**

_therealbatsbird_ pray do tell

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_piper_ well I'm not going to totally expose everyone because security, but i will say that Batman sometimes alksdjfpija

**Peter piper**

_therealbatsbird_ omg r u ded

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

_piper_ Robin is fine.

**Peter piper**

Can i get an F in chat for _therealbatsbird_

**Wheat thins**

F

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Has the Dark Knight snapped and murdered is bright multicolored sidekick. Watch for more information on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_officialGodfrey_ call me a sidekick one more time, I dare you.

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Not to concern anyone or anything but like… why do we exist

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

_OfficialDGrayson_ its not that big a deal

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

_therealBGordon_ but like Babs, does anything really matter anymore? I've lost my purpose of life.

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

_OfficialDGrayson_ I know something that may make you feel better but idk if ur gonna like it…

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

_therealBGordon_ unless he comes back to life, i dont wanna hear it

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

_OfficialDGrayson_ …

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

_therealBGordon_ babs…

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

_OfficialDGrayson_ its supernatural Dick, no one stays dead, its basically a right of passage.

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

_therealBGordon_ ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

**What are those**

That moment when you find out that both _OfficialDGrayson_ and _therealBGordon_ are Supernatural stand.

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

_those_ real talk tho, DeStiEl

**What are those**

_therealBGordon_ exactly

* * *

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

You know when there are two people that are meant to be together but they are really stupid so they (½)

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

Keep dancing around it and they don't even realize that they like each other… cuz like wow, i'm surrounded by idiots… (2/2)

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

_betterthanred_ yeah, like Miss Martian and Superboy were kinda idiotic at the beginning, but they're together now so like idk what you're talking about

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_gottagofast_ _betterthanred_ yeah, but i guess at the beginning they didn't rlly realize that they liked each other?

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

_gottagofast_ _therealbatsbird_ im surrounded by literal idiots" said Dick Grayson. As he was walking to the kitchen, he wondered how in the world the narrator had gotten into his house. He also wondered what Artemis meant by calling him and Wally idiots. The world may never know.

* * *

**AN: I'm trying my best at formatting and stuff, but it is very difficult because I have to create different ways to show the usernames because this site does not allow the 'at' symbols... **

**Anyways, please leave reviews for what you would like to see continuing in this fic because I know there aren't a lot of DC twitter fic's out there so I wanna help you guys get the content you need.**


	3. buzzfeed who?

**"Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

The only thing about this family that I like is Alfred. He makes cookies

**Wheat thins**

_FoffImJason _whose Alfred.

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

_thins _hes the only thing keeping me sane in this idiotic family

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

_thins _hes our butler/grandfather figure

**Wheat thins**

That pure.

* * *

**Zatanna myhatismagic ✓**

Hello twitter.

**Peter piper**

_Myhatismagic _arent u zatara's daughter

**Zatanna myhatismagic ✓**

_piper _yes, unfortunately doctor fate has taken him over.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_myhatismagic _im sorry

* * *

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

After this whole kids and parents separating universe things i have learned a lot about captain marvel. He's my new favorite…

**Captain Marvel Shazam ✓**

_gottagofast_ :)

* * *

**Red Arrow thebestarcher ✓**

Robin: Everyone get gruntled

Artemis: stop making up words i stg

KF: that one is actually a real word

Robin: …

Artemis: …

Robin: WHAT

KF: … its in the dictionary

Artemis: oh hell no

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_Thebestarcher _gruntled means pleased, satisfied, and contented… i am very gruntled by this discovery

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

_therealbatsbird _practicing for SAT's there buddy

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_Gottagofast _no one can ruin this for me

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_Gottagofast _the revolution is beggining

**Random Dude wee689**

Lmao

* * *

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Should i get a tik tok

**Peter piper**

_Gottagofast _YES

**Standom hashbrown**

_Gottagofast _heroes on tik tok is not something that i thought i needed, but now i can't get it out of my head.

**Yeeter skeet**

_hashbrown piper _can you imagine though, kid flash and robin doing the ride it song and being like, "when the villains stab you" or something

**Peter piper**

_skeet _yes. Yes. yessss i need that in my life so badlyyyy

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

As it has been requested…. (video of KF and Robin doing the spooky scary skeletons tik tok dance with m'gann and artemis in the background watching while Red Arrow is laying on the floor laughing)

**Peter piper**

_gottagofast _thank you so much i needed that in my lifeeeee

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

_gottagofast therealbatsbird _both of you are so f-ing stupid its not even funny

**Red Arrow thebestarcher ✓**

_betterthanred _it actually is very funny idk what ur talking about

**Red Arrow thebestarcher ✓**

_therealbatsbird gottagofast _keep of the good work ladies

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_thebestarcher_ :3

* * *

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

I have a new enemy

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Hes a jerk

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Im sorry

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

R u tho

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Cuz u sure as hell dont seem like it.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

KF i didnt actually think u were gonna drop ur croissant

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

But i did

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

And now ur paying the price

**Peter piper**

What the actual f-

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Two heroes have officially began a fight. How will these two heroes feud lead to the destruction of the world. Watch the G. Gordon Godfrey show to find out.

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Tbh this sounds a lot like clickbait to me

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_gottagofast _lmao yeah, 'watch to find out'

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

_therealbatsbird _buzzfeed who?

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_gottagofast sksksksksk_

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

_therealbatsbird _and i oop-

**Random Dude wee689**

_therealbatsbird gottagofast _im literally weezing

* * *

**Red Arrow thebestarcher ✓**

Today I tried explaining something to KF and Robin...

Me: if you bite it and you die it's poisonous, if it bites you and you die, it's venomous.

KF: what if it bites me and it dies?

Robin: that means you're poisonous, learn to listen geezeeeee

KF: what if it bites itself and I die?

Me: that's voodoo

Robin: what if it bites me and someone else dies?

Me: thats correlation, not causation.

KF: what if we bite each other and neither of us die

Robin: that kialksdjf

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_thebestarcher _im gonna stop you right there pal

**Standom hashbrown**

_therealbatsbird _is he still alive

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_hashbrown _unfortunately

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

_therealbatsbird _you're grounded

**Flash fastredblurr ✓**

_gottagofast _so are you

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Dang it

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Laskjdfkasjdfkjasd;klf whyyyyyy

**Standom hashbrown**

Lmao robin just keyboard smashed

**Yeeter skeet**

_hashbrown _skskskss hes viscskskskco

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_skeet _viscskskskco

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

_skeet i cant thats actually hilarious omg_

**Yeeter skeet**

_therealbatsbird _tbh what a mood" once the Red Hood has finished reading the 5 pages of twitter posts that he was forced to read the hand cuffs unlock themselves.

As the Red Hood walks away he wonders why he was forced to read a bunch of his brothers tweets. He also wishes the writer a happy birthday...

* * *

**so i had no chapters prepared for today, but I'm supposed to update every Saturday. So yeah I did this... also I'm trying to work my way along in the twitter to when there is more batfam members because I REALLY wanna meme Cass and Jason on twitter.**

**please review it is very inspiring to make me write more and longer chapter!**


	4. conspiracy theories

**"G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Has Robin been replaced? Watch The G. Gordon Godfrey show to find out more.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Have I been what now?

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Well isn't this a little conspiracy theory we have going on

**Random Dude wee689**

Whomst is nightwing

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Bludhavens one and only superhero at your service

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Ok y'all im gonna make this quick b4 the FBI barges in so lezza go (1/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

So robin was getting old ya know, like maybe 16, 17, 18 or whatever, idk his age. (2/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

So either robin or batman is like, "yo Imma just skeet skeet out" because like robin has low key outgrown robin (3/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

I mean personally when I think of robin its this teensy guy that saved me like 7 years ago when he first showed up (4/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

So robin goes off and becomes, guess who… NIGHTWING (5/)

**Standom hashbrown**

Now whomst is this new little child that is parading around as robin? (6/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

Idk, i mean they're bats. Basically the point is og robin is nightwing, and new robin is just some guy that batman found on the street. (7/7)

**Standom hashbrown**

So update guys… my earlier thread has been deleted apparently… im not gonna repost it cuz I'd rather not die…..

* * *

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Not gonna lie, Batman and Robin are pretty cool

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

:)

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

*Feints*

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

(Video: dick is holding the camera and giggling. Jason looks slyly behind him. Bruce suddenly emerges from a hallway. He looks confused at the plotting that is taking place in front of him. Suddenly Jason yells YEET and jumps into a garbage can. Bruce blinks and then pinches his nose. Dick is laughing way too loudly. The video cuts out as Jason begins to say something)

**Wheat thins**

I literally can't. I need more of this content in my LIFEEEEE

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

You children concern me sometimes

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

:)

* * *

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

RT IF THE JOKER SUCKS

**14 M Retweets**

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

That's more people than there are that live in Gotham….

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Honestly I don't even think that people who don't live in Gotham even understand how bad the Joker is.

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

They definitely don't. I was in Central and someone didn't even know what the Joker does.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Wow.

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Hmmm. I wonder what you were doing in central….

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

….

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Lmao

**Yeeter skeet**

Time out. How many of you are there?

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

How many of what? Humans? 7 billion

**Yeeter skeet**

Of you bat superhero ppl

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Wouldn't you like to know

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Four

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Robin stop being a potato

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

What if I want to be a potato

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Idk what to say to that…

* * *

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Are bird real

**Standom hashbrown**

Yes… also what do u mean by this… im concerned

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

If… if I tape feathers to my arms and jump off the side of the manner will I fly?

**Standom hashbrown**

No

**Standom hashbrown**

Are u ok?

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

SOARING FLYINGGGG

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Jason go to sleep

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

You are my dad, you're my dad! Boogie woogie woogie

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

So Jason's asleep now and Bruce isn't on his phone right now so imma just say it. BRUCE WAS ALL LIKE OMG HE CALLED ME DAD. and now he's really happy

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Anyways Alfred and I are just chillin as Bruce is all like OMGG

**Random Dude wee689**

Wholesome

* * *

**Miss Martian hellom'gann ✓**

I got a haircut

**Standom hashbrown**

As my username suggests… YESS WE STANNNNN

**Superboy strongerthanu ✓**

3

**Miss Martian hellom'gann ✓**

:)

* * *

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

So Twittter is… interesting

**Yeeter skeet**

Wait… another one?

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Well kids are growing up, ya know, more kids come into the picture.

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

The circle of life

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Lmao ily bro

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Ily

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

Bzz bzz mother fu

**Lagoon Boy La'gaan✓**

How does this app work again

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

This is going to be…. interesting" Jason said as he sat tied up in a warehouse.

Suddenly the ropes came undone and he stood up and left. He should probably tell Bruce... but then again he could alway just... not tell Bruce.

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT**

So, would you guys prefer Birdflash (Wally/Dick) OR the canon parings for the two? Seriously, because in either next chapter or the one a ship will be introduced. And we don't want the ship to sail unless some people are on board... ;)

So yeah. Pls give me some insight in what you would like to see in future chapters, or just let me now if you are enjoying it!


	5. Can we get a RIP in chat?

Tim sat down at the table the mysterious figure had gestured to and began to read,

"Buzzfeed** News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

The Wayne family is mourning the loss of 13 year old Jason Todd today.

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Tragedy has struck the Wayne family. The G. Gordon Godfrey show sends our condolences

**Wheat thins**

Oh my lord. How. Why. Rest in peace Jason

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

So I'm fifty percent sure Robin is dead because he hasn't shown up in like a month and Batman is being violenter than usual

**Peter piper**

I totally agree, but is violenter a word cuz… I really don't think it is

**Yeeter skeet**

Opps

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Yoooo I just saw Wonder Girl beat up this guy on the news and dangggg, that was interesting

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

I'm always happy to beat up creeps :)

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

A new speedster has been spotted in central city, read more about it HERE

* * *

**Impulse imfast✓**

This is so crash

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Are you the new speedster? Also what is crash?

**Impulse imfast✓**

Hell yeah Im the new speedster. And being here is crash OBVIOUSLY

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

But what does crash mean?

**Impulse imfast✓**

It means SUPER COOL

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Huh, so your name is Impulse?

**Impulse imfast✓**

Indeed it is

**Random Dude wee689**

OH GOSH THERE'S MORE OF THEM

**Impulse imfast✓**

lmao

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Click here to take the "Which Flash Am I" quiz

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

I got Kid Flash

**Impulse imfast✓**

I got… Kid Flash too…

**Flash fastredblurr ✓**

I got Impulse…

**West of south wallman**

I don't think that's a very good quiz _BuzzfeedOfficial_

**West of south wallman**

Also i got Flash. Hehehe

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Another speedster hooligan has made himself known to the world. Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Impulse imfast✓**

Lmao. im a hooligan…. I can't. Hahahaha

* * *

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

I haven't seen Robin out in days. I'm really hoping he's not dead, but it kinda seems like he is.

**Peter piper**

This is so sad… Alexa play lasdjf;kads

**What are those**

…. Did _piper _die

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Well. idk but he tried making a joke about Robins death so…

**Peter piper**

Well. my computer randomly crashed. I am confused and frankly a bit scared ngl

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

That's what you get for messing with robin I guess

**What are those**

Oml

* * *

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

RIP Supermartian

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

RIP

**Zatanna myhatismagic ✓**

RIP

**Red Arrow thebestarcher ✓**

… RIP

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

RIP

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

RIP

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

RIP

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

RIP

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

RIP

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

RIP

**Lagoon Boy La'gaan✓**

…

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

OH NO NO NO NO U DO NOT

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

He better not be thinking what I think he is

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I SWEAR LAGOON BOY DON'T YOU DO IT

**Miss Martian hellom'gann ✓**

What's happening. What's he gonna do?

**Lagoon Boy La'gaan✓**

Yeah? What am I gonna do :)

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

After six month of no Robin sightings, Robin reappears but looking a bit different? What could this mean for Gotham? Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Is there a new Robin? Or were they never dead?

**Peter piper**

SO I think Robin is actually secretly immortal.

**Standom hashbrown**

Can you hear all the conspiracy theories hatching? Cuz I can and I am very excited!

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Well this is gonna be interesting now isn't it…

**Peter piper**

OMG ITS REAL

**Peter piper**

I REPEAT IT IS HAPPENING

**Peter piper**

I REPEAT

**Yeeter skeet**

YESSSS

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

ROBIN IS BACK

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

WE STAN

**Wheat thins**

Yeah, but its def not the same robin :(

**Wheat thins**

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad there's a Robin again but hear me out.

**Wheat thins**

Last time, we were all pretty sure that Robin became Nightwing, so like he didn't die or anything but (1/?)

**Wheat thins**

This time tho, there is no new hero that looks mildly like the old robin appearing, so like is he dead? (2/?)

**Wheat thins**

Furthermore batman was super violent for like 4 or 5 months after robins disappearance, so maybe he was like grieving or something? (3/?)

**Wheat thins**

And im aware that this might get taken down cuz of the bats and all. But I just felt the need to say it cuz while (4/?)

**Wheat thins**

We're all super glad that there is a robin again, I think we have to remember that we lost one robin and idk, I just don't wanna lose another. (5/5)

**Standom hashbrown**

That's actually true.

**Standom hashbrown**

As great as this is and all, there also was probably a lot of loss that happened leading up to it and we have to remember that.

**Standom hashbrown**

Also I'm totally pro robin and all but like, old robin was just a kid and he's dead

**Standom hashbrown**

Like did he die in the line of duty or was it something else?

**Standom hashbrown**

Cuz if it was in the line of duty, then I feel like it's gonna make the adults think that kid heroes shouldn't be a thing.

**Standom hashbrown**

And that would really suck cuz I like seeing kids like me fighting for what they believe is right.

**Wheat thins**

Exactly, like i'm really excited and all but I'm kinda nervous…

* * *

**Peter piper**

ROBIN IS BACKKKKK

**Peter piper**

YEEETTT

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

YEEEEEEEET" Tim Drake exclaimed after finishing reading the script. He had heard that many people had been forced to read twitter pages just like these... Tim shrugged. No matter how weird all this was, it didn't matter because he had just become Robin. Although he did feel extreme sorrow for Jason Todd. But hey, Tim doubts that Jason would have wanted Bruce to go crazy and beat villains half senseless. Tim stand up and walks out of the room on that thought.

* * *

**So yeah. I really did that. Not to worry though, Jason will be back soon. Hehehe. **

**Also, so far it is tied between Dick and Babs, and Birdflash... So please let me know what y'all want because I want to deliver :)**


	6. don't tell bruce

**AN: So there still is an opportunity for changing this ship as it will probably only be briefly mentioned for the next couple of chapters but, I think I am going to be going with Dick/Babs instead of birdflash because this fanfic is going more in the batfam direction… For now at least ;)**

**"Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

High key wanna get a tik tok ngl

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Yeah, I dont think that gonna turn out very well so… maybe lets NOT do that

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Definitely… ;) definitely not getting a tik tok

* * *

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Hey guys, go follow timmyD on tik tok… don't tell bruce tho

* * *

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Hey guys, bruce just fell down like 2 flights of stairs

**Standom hashbrown**

Lmao what

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

I was like "ok I guess I'll just go drink bleach" cuz u know gen z humour and he was like "TIM NO" and then slipped down the stairs

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Btw.. guys if anyone tells bruce about this account I will be de big ded and y'all wont get ur insider wayne commentary shtuff anymore soooo

**Standom hashbrown**

Tbh that grammar and spelling is so bad, but someone it just makes me like this more.

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

I mean like mood tho?

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Two months after the Drakes death, it is official that Bruce Wayne has adopted Tim Drake

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Does Bruce Wayne have an addiction to adopting children? Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show later tonight.

* * *

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Yooo guys

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

So like what if there was a Buzzfeed quiz for the kids that bruce has adopted.

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Can someone like go and tell buzzfeed to do that, cuz like I can't without getting caught so I mean…

**What are those**

I gotchu bro

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

:)

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Which adopted Wayne kid are you

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

I got Tim

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Hahhahah

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Nvm I got grayson….

**West of south wallman**

Lmao

**West of south wallman**

I got Jason :(

**Standom hashbrown**

I got Jason also :( I miss that kid :((((((

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

:(

* * *

**Impulse imfast✓**

*Tik tok video* the song is I can take your man if I want to

Lagoon Boy is seen flirting with Miss Martian at a distance. Impulse and Blue Beetle are behind the camera and are looking at them judgingly. The camera is turner to Superboy who is sulking in the corner. The camera turns back to Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy flirting. RIght when "lucky for you I dont want to" part is supposed to come on, someone says, I actually do want to. They kiss and superboy walks out.

**Wheat thins**

Oh shit

**Peter piper**

Teah tho?

**Random Dude wee689**

Ngl feel kinda bad for Superboy

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

High key dont like Lagoon Boy

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

I kinda feel bad for Lagoon Boy getting the hate but like idk…

**What are those**

Thats actually me whenever I try to express anything tho so like same.

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Lmao

**Superboy strongerthanu ✓**

Impulse

**Superboy strongerthanu ✓**

If I were u I'd start running

**Impulse imfast✓**

Well its a good thing ur not me

**Impulse imfast✓**

Oh shit

**Impulse imfast✓**

Ls;dfkjas

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

Well that was entertaining to watch

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

Indeed it was

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Can we get a rip in chat for the newest speedster?

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

Rip

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

Rip

**Impulse imfast✓**

I lived binches

**Impulse imfast✓**

I a bad bench u cant kill me

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Bench?

**Impulse imfast✓**

There are children on this app I'm not just about to curse

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

What a bean

**Impulse imfast✓**

:)

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

So no ones gonna comment on the fact that Impulse has a Tik Tok? Like no one? At all? Seriously?

**Peter piper**

Yeah

**Peter piper**

WAIT

**Peter piper**

HE HAS A TIK TOK

**Peter piper**

OH MY AHHHH

**Yeeter skeet**

Oh mah gawsh that went right over my head

**Impulse imfast✓**

I mean like maybe follow me tho? Jkjk… Unless?

**Yeeter skeet**

IM FOLLOWING AND U CANT STOP ME

**Peter piper**

ME TOO IMMA FOLLOW

**Impulse imfast✓**

And thats how u gain 25k followers in two minutes and have ur whole app crash… kinda crash tho ngl…. See what i did there guys.

**Impulse imfast✓**

No ok imma just head out" Bart had just spent the past few minutes reading a bunch of twitter page. He kept on wanting to speak faster but the person who had told him to go there said that for some reason it would not work if he read fast because of continuity stuff. Whatever that means. Bart got up and left the room, wondering if this person was a super villain or something. He quickly ignored the though when he saw an ice cream truck heading down the street and he ran to go and catch some ice cream.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not posting in basically two weeks. I try to post every Saturday but it can be difficult sometimes to remember. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me guys, and please review, it is very encouraging. Also the jury is still out on the whole BirdFlash vs. Babs and Dick thing so yeah...**


	7. can people please stop being ded

**"Batman thedarknight ✓**

I hate gen z and millennials

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Ok boomer

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Ok boomer

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

I hate both of you

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Ok…

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Boome;askdfa

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Oh no

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Ive got a disease walking round through my neighborhood spreading all my fleas

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Everybody's like

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Wachu got

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Im like STD's

**What are those**

Oh gosh

**What are those**

It honestly never occurred to me that Robin and Nightwing were Gen z oh lord, my brain is being mashed up. Oh goodness gracious.

* * *

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Ok boomer

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Oh my gosh this whole ok boomer thing keeps getting better and better.

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Tbh i love this whole thing. Its so funny honestly.

* * *

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

That aco taco moment when a bunch of aliens try to invade Earth

**Peter piper**

I'm sorry what

**Peter piper**

The reach aren't doing anything wrong

**Peter piper**

Oh

**Peter piper**

OH

**Peter piper**

OHHHH OKK NEVERMIND

**Peter piper**

I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OH LORDpkfjaeo cfjdsakf

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Oh shit

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

An attempted alien invasion or a cover up. Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Ok boomer

* * *

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

So aqualad isn't a traitor, Artemis isn't dead, and we aren't all gonna die?

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Cool cool

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

kid flash is dead… my soul is too

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Wait wat

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

I MISS HIMMM ALREADYYYY

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

NOOOO

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

R U SERIOUS

* * *

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

There have been many rumors that Kid Flash has died. It is unclear. He is just MIA. NOT DEAD

* * *

**Hey y'all I don't put author notes in the middle of chapters like ever but I need to say things. I personally believe Wally is not dead so he will be coming back to life, just so everyone is aware, cuz frankly idc if I end up making Birdflash a thing or not, either way, they are best friends and Wally can't be dead.**

* * *

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

And people wonder why I say that life sucks

**Red Arrow thebestarcher ✓**

Welp, that's more shit thats gonna make it on the news today I guess.

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Who is the new superhero Arsenal? Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

OK BOOMER

* * *

**Wheat thins**

I know someone has pointed this out before but like… why does Godfrey always like plug himself at the end of all his tweets

**Wheat thins**

Its kinda annoying ngl

**Standom hashbrown**

He's a boomer trying to be a gen z/ millennial youtuber

**Wheat thins**

OML I CANT jalksd;fksdjfads

* * *

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Well isn't this strange

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Huh" Wally gulped. He didn't know how he got here. One second he was running and saving the world and the next he was sitting at a table being asked to read tweets. And he actually knew the people who were tweeting. The lights went out and Wally prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

**WE ARE GOING PLACES GUYS... I REPEAT WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS STORY. Also as for the whole shipping situation, its leading more towards canon, because of the votes and also just the direction the story is going in. Of course I may change it as the story goes more in depth, which possibly wont be for a few more chapters. Thanks for your patience everyone. Remember to review.**


	8. ihatebatman

**"Wheat thins**

It's the two year anniversary of Jason Todd's death… I miss him

**Wheat thins**

And I didn't even know him, but like, I miss him

**Yeeter skeet**

I get that tho, like I miss the savagery

**Standom hashbrown**

Same, he roasted so many people, and the amount of news coverage of him being a savage at galas were hilarious.

* * *

**A secret account Jaytalley**

That aco taco moment when ur replaced less than six months later

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Oof thats rough man. What happened.

**A secret account Jaytalley**

It's a long story…

* * *

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

I have just met a true savage

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Indeed u have

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

And modest too

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ikr

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

I- yeah, ok

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Is there another vigilante in the business? Click here for more

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Another hooligan has joined the vigilante path of destruction. Watch the G. Gordon Godfrey show for more.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hooligan? HOnEy iM PrObAbLy olDeR tHaN yOu

**Peter piper**

I like this guy…

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

Time out is no one going to pay attention to this Red Hood guys username?

**What are those**

What- oh shit

**What are those**

I didnt even realize

**Yeeter skeet**

Ikr like is he still a good guy if he hates batman?

**What are those**

I have no idea… like how do we know that he was even a good guy from the start like?

**Yeeter skeet**

Salkdfjaksdfj

**Yeeter skeet**

I am so scared for the amount of tea that is going to go down

**What are those**

Lmao, same tho

* * *

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

Red Hood is not a vigilante, he is a villain. Citizens of gotham, be careful if you see this murderer. *picture of Red Hood*

**What are those**

Well shit

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ikr

**What are those**

OH SHIT

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

WHY IS THIS GETTING MORE INTENSE

**What are those**

MOTHER- wait… ok batman explain i'm really not getting villainous vibes off this one

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

maybe its? because? im? not? a villain?

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

Red Hood is a villain. He kills people and is very violent. Do not engage if seen.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

ONE at me next time a hole

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

TWO just cause I unalive people doesnt mean Im a villain

**What are those**

UNALIVE PEOPLE

**What are those**

IM WEAZING

**What are those**

OH MY GOSH

**What are those**

AHAHHAHA

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

:)

* * *

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

So Im kinda confused

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Now hear me out on this one guys

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Ok so like Arsenal is supposd to be a good guy

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Now if Red Hood is supposedly a bad guy then way is arsenal hanging out with him

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

I thought Arsenal just said that he met Red Hood, not that he was hanging out with him?

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

*picture of Red Hood and Arsenal fighting together*

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

HUh…

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

So like is Arsenal a bad guy now

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Or like is Red Hood a good guy?

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Im confused…

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Just to clear up any confusing I'm a good guy

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

I would like to repeat that Red Hood is a bad guy and should not be engaged with if spotted.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Blah blah blah

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

So im still confused but like Red Hood is low key either a savage or a gen z

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Or both

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

True true

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

WAIT

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Didn't he like allude to being older than G. Gordon Godfrey tho?

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

WAIT WHAT

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

"**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hooligan? HOnEy iM PrObAbLy olDeR tHaN yOu"

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Wait was he being sarcastic or is he low key a grandpa

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I can help with that

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Im actually an immortal

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

I can't tell if he's being serious but either way… HOLY SHIT" Artemis wasn't sure why she had woken up in the middle of the night to read this, but she had... She didn't even know how the papers had gotten there. She was a trained assassin, yet she hadn't woken up when the papers had been originally placed there. Getting out of bed she decided to just get up and make some tea.

* * *

**Hey everyone... sorry for not posting in a week, I was on vacation... To make up for it though, I'll post two chapter in the same day. Just a warning, the next chapter was kinda high jacked by conspiracy theories...**

**Also just a quick thank you to the guest account who gave a suggestion. I tried to follow it in the next chapter, before it got highjacked by the conspiracy theories. But yeah, so guys let me know what y'all want to see because I will deliver. I just need to know what y'all want. **

**Mainly:**

**1\. Is this moving too quickly? Should I slow down?**

**2\. What characters do you want to see added?**

**3\. Should I try to start gravitating back to main YJ gang, or do y'all like the Batfam aspects?**

**Thanks, and please review!**


	9. more conspiracy theories?

**"Miss Martian hellom'gann ✓**

*Picture of Miss Martian and Super Boy kissing*

**Standom hashbrown**

TIME OUT

**Standom hashbrown**

WHEN DID THEY GET BACK TOGETHER?

**Peter piper**

AHHHHHHHHHH

**What are those**

OMG YESSS

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

LMAO they've been back together for like a year now

**What are those**

WHAT

**Peter piper**

WHY ARE WE JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW

**Standom hashbrown**

IDEC IM JUST HAPPY THAT THEY BACK TOGETHER YESSSSS

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Lmao

* * *

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Ok like fr tho, who is the most gen z superhero

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Cuz like guys

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Ive got some news for y'all

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

* video of Captain Marvel laughing when someone talks about what people in 200 years will think of him. When asked why he is laugh he says, "Earth isn't going to last that long"

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

So basically what i'm trying to say here is that Captain Marvel is gen z and u cant change me mind

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Like some people were saying that hes threatening the Earth or something but I think he's just like a part of or accustomed to gen z culture

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

WAIT NO

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

DUDE UR ACTUALLY TOTALLY RIGHT THO

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

I was once like crying because of this thing

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

SO i said 'I wanna die' in like a gen z way right

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

And Captain Marvel responds with 'same'

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Oh MY GOSH Captain Marvel IS gen z confirmed

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

DEFINITELY

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

But like he looks older than a gen z tho?

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

True…

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Hmmm

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Well hes definitely a gen z but I'll do some research and talk to some conspiracy theorists and if we get a conclusion imma tweet it….

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

Ok. i wish u the best of luck

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Thankss :)

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

First tho, I recommend hashbrown as a conspiracy theorist, they've figured out a lot of Batfam stuff over the years

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Will do

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Well…. This has been an interesting project that thunderr and I have been working on

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

OMG WHAT DID U GUYS FIND

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

We haven't found too much but we have three main theories

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

hashbrown do u wanna say or do u want me to?

**Standom hashbrown**

U say the first two ill say the third

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Kay

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Captain Marvel is actually a robot that is controlled by a teenager, or alternatively a teenager in a suit that is Captain Marvel. While this may seem far fetched, the other one is even more. (1/?)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

So evidence wise, we this one is mainly controlled by the fact that Captain Marvel's speech patterns are generally compliant with a teenager (2/?)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Also by the fact that as we have established earlier, he mainly uses gen z humour. (3/?)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Furthermore, this would be a pretty good disguise (4/4)

**Standom hashbrown**

There is some more evidence for that theory, however we cannot say it as it could cause harm to an innocent person

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Yeah

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

So the second one is basically that Captain Marvel is some kind of immortal soldier and he just lowkey reboots or something (1/?)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Reboots or something every once in a while or maybe he just sticks with the nearest trends (2/?)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

The evidence for the immortal part is pretty easy honestly. (3/?)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Basically whenever he is attacked by something it doesn't affect him, unless it's magic, so maybe by magic logic? He is somehow magically immortal (4/?)

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

The main part of that evidence tho is that he hasn't aged since he first showed up like 6 years ago. Even Superman has changed a little bit since then, yet Captain Marvel hasn't changed at all.

**Standom hashbrown**

Now for the third, final, and weirdest theory of them all. Captain Marvel somehow transforms. (1/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

Now this is the MOST unlikely theory, but it also kinda weird. Basically Captain Marvel is like a child and then he transforms into Captain Marvel. (2/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

So Captain Marvel is obviously one of the superheroes that has to do with magic, so he transforms using that magic. (3/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

Now the evidence for this you may ask? (4/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

If you watch Captain Marvel's speech patterns evolving it is quit the journey. 6 years ago he started out using word like "holy moly" and such, and over time his use of words has grown (5/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

Grown more mature. Possibly age 10 and now 16? Either way the patterns line up in terms of evolution. (6/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

Now how did this 10 year old gain the power of Captain Marvel? Basically this mixes both of the first theory a bit. (7/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

Captain Marvel is an immortal being that is somehow transferred from person to person, or is somehow an individual who just buffs up I guess? (8/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

Either way, last year we met Black Atom, now he looks a lot like Captain Marvel, so basically what I'm saying is that the same thing that makes Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel makes Black Atom, Black Atom. (9/?)

**Standom hashbrown**

So basically this theory means that Captain Marvel is literally a CHILD. (10/11)

**Standom hashbrown**

Lastly, I think the real question here is who the f- makes a child a superhero to fight another supervillain who is most likely a grown man (a whole other story) (11/11)

**Standom hashbrown**

SO yeah those are our three theories, they're all very far fetched, especially the last one, but yeah, they seem interesting.

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Yup…. so cityhuman , what do you think

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

Well i am definitely convinced that Captain Marvel is a teenager now, even more than I was before." As Billy read the last sentence he began to panic. Forget the fact that some random person had just forced him to read a bunch of pages from twitter. Billy was more concerned with the fact that this hashbrown person figured out the fact that Captain Marvel was a teenager. _Ok think on the bright side Billy, _they think the third theory is the most unlikely. They think he is 16, which is wrong, he's actually 14... _Ok, ok, I got this. Besides what's the worst that could happen? Have my secret identity found out and die? I'm a bad bi- you can't kill me. _And that's when Billy realized that maybe he should tone down the whole gen z thing a bit... _Nah_. And thats when the person writing this realized that Billy is the true gen z.

* * *

**So yeah this is what I mean by conspiracy theories taking over this chapter... So I have a plan for next weeks chapter but it could change. So remember to answer the questions from the last chapter.**

**1\. Is this moving too quickly? Should I slow down?**

**2\. What characters do you want to see added?**

**3\. Should I try to start gravitating back to main YJ gang, or do y'all like the Batfam aspects?**

**Thanks, and please review!**


	10. tik tok

Chapter 10:

**"Impulse imfast✓**

I was looking at you and you was looking at me

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

And I was thinking

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

OH oWOH OWhoh oH oh

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

GO DEMARCUS GO DEMARCUS

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

I can't quite wrap my head around this chaotic energy…

* * *

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

HEY

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Hi…

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

I THINK YOU'RE REALLY COOL

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

OMG WAIT HAHAHA

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

I LIKE YOU A LOT

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

MAYBE WE CAN HANGOUT SOMETIME OR SOMETHING?

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Ok guy hear me out here.

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

The CE in ocean sounds like SH

The OU in about sounds like OW

The OLO in Colonel sounds like ER

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Now guys hear me out I swear I'm onto something here

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Does that mean CEOUOLO is pronounded SHOWER?

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

If so imma go take a ceouolo

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

What the fu

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

I mean I'm not wrong tho

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Yeah but what

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

My brain- I-

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Just fell into a shit load of mud, I could really use a ceouolo

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ceouolo's are great

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Definitely

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

WHAT THE FUalskdf;aksdf

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

OH SHIT HE DEAD

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Maybe he just went to take a ceouolo

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And i oop-

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Sksksks

* * *

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

RENEGADE RENEGADE

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

UH OH STINKY

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

EGGS BACON GRITS

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

NOT IN THIS HERO MINECRAFT SERVER

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

AHHHHHHH

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

REVERSE UNO CARD

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Red skip a turn

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

Red 6

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Blue 6

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

Green 6

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

Both of you are idiots

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

I love it

* * *

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

If you lock eyes with a guy on a bus station and he follows you around after no matter how far you run and the only other option is to kill him

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Uhhh

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Then that aint a guy, its an enderman.

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

She had us in the first half

**What are those**

The amount of gen Z ness that radiates off of the Young Justice team both hurts and heals my soul…

* * *

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Can someone excplain to me why Tim is standing in front of his phone doing some weird dance while screaming Roxanne

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Because I am concerned

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

OH NO OH NO

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

DICKS DOING IT TOO

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

WHAT THE HELL DOES RENEGADE MEAN?!

**Static electricity✓**

Skskksksksskks

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

I've been told to reply to that with and I oop- ?

**Static electricity✓**

OH MY GOSH

**Static electricity✓**

AHHHH

**Impulse imfast✓**

OH KAYYYY GO OFFF BRUCE WAYNNENEEE

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

SKksksksks

* * *

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

I have a love hate relationship with NJ (I Live in Gotham duuhhh)

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Other than the shitty clowns that decide to pop their stupid f-ing heads up every five seconds

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Anyways my main issue is that it is November and WE JUST GOT FIVE FEET OF SNOW WHAT THE FU

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

ALSO IT IS TWO DAYS LATER FROMT HE FIVE FEET AND ALL THE SNOW HAS MELTED AND IT'S LIKE 50 DEGREES NOW WTF

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

I SWEAR NJ GET YOU'RE FU-ING ACT TOGETHER CUS I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Also i got ready from… my activities today and it's 28 degrees when I leave the… my lair… and when I get back its like 50 like NJ MAKE UP YOUR MINDDDD I'M GETTING MADDD

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

I mean like you're not wrong tho….

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

I legit walked out this morning in a low-key blizzard and I come back and it's like fall again...

**What are those**

The batfam complaining about NJ weather is something I never knew I needed in this life..." As Dick finished reading the twitter pages he couldn't help but snort. Sure he should probably be concerned as to how some random person got into his room, but frankly he had gotten used to it... Plus NJ weather is pretty crazy. W_ell_ Dick though as he got up and stretched Ti_me to go make a tik tok._

* * *

**SOooo... I was planning on only doing a 2 page chapter, but this ended up being a four pager... again... so yeah... you're welcome.**

**Also I tried to take into account all of your review, like how I should go more to the YJ side, which I think I did... But yeah moral of the story is that if you have something specific you want to see then go ahead and review and I will deliver.**


	11. EYE

"Chapter 11:

**Yeeter skeet**

OK NGL GARFIELD FING LOGAN IS A QUEEN AND I LOVE HIM

**Impulse imfast✓**

HUH

**Yeeter skeet**

HES A SUPERSTAR AND I LOVE HIM

**Impulse imfast✓**

Superstar…

**Impulse imfast✓**

GARFIELD THEODOR LOGAN SINCE WHEN R U ON TV U F-ING FAKE FRIEND

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

OH SHIT

**Impulse imfast✓**

YES ITS OH SHIT

**Impulse imfast✓**

BRUHHH U R FAMOUSSSS

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

HMMM

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Maybe I should get a TIk Tok cuz im famous

**Impulse imfast✓**

Gar… TIk TOK is my domain i swear if u go anywhere near it

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

*video of gar on tik tok doing the "at first i was afraid i was petrified" dance*

**Impulse imfast✓**

IM COMING FOR U

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

HAHHAHAHA

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

OH SHIT

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

OH SHIIITTT

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

NOOOOOo

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

IMPULSE YOU FIENDDD

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

OHH SHUIwpoejkfj;dalsialspidjfp4h0pdmcanpiorqwie'[

**Yeeter skeet**

UH

**Yeeter skeet**

Is beast boy still alive?

**Impulse imfast✓**

*video of impulse tickling gar*

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

THE PAINNN

**Yeeter skeet**

LMAO THIS IS CRAZZYYY

**Yeeter skeet**

I LOVE ThIS

* * *

**Granny Goodness realGranny✓**

I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying gars new show 3

**Potato head**

Awww, what a bean

**Standom hashbrown**

PLOT TWIST, SHE'S SECRETLY EVIL

**Potato head**

Mrs. queen of conspiracy, what is ur say, shall we believe she is evil

**Standom hashbrown**

Nahhhh

**Standom hashbrown**

Unless…

**Standom hashbrown**

Nah, im joking, it would just be funny cuz her name is Granny GOODness

**Standom hashbrown**

ALSO

**Standom hashbrown**

Ngl, im loving the whol Mrs. queen of conspiracy thingy

**Potato head**

Lmao

**Potato head**

Welp, the queen has spoken y'all

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

Lmao

* * *

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Ngl, the red hood kinda reminds me of someone but I can't quit place it

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Same tho

**A secret account Jaytalley**

He seems ultra familiar

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Ikr, i just can't figure out what it is…

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Wait

**A secret account Jaytalley**

What is it?

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Could it be?

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Nah, thats high key impossible

**Standom hashbrown**

Yoooo

**Standom hashbrown**

What is ittt

**Peter piper**

TELL US

**Standom hashbrown**

TELL US

**Wheat thins**

RETWEET IF YOU WANNA JOIN THE TELL US CHANT

**17.8 K retweets**

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

So like, he kinda reminds me of the second robin, but at the same time, that guy is dead and wayyy smaller than this Red Hood guy...

**Standom hashbrown**

As much as I love that theory i gotta agree

**Standom hashbrown**

1\. Robin is way smaller than him

**Standom hashbrown**

2\. If Robin II were to have like faked his death, he would have grown that quickly

**Standom hashbrown**

3\. Although robin II was more violent, he never killed people, and yo Red HOOD just like stabbedy stabbedy

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

IKR

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Plus dont all robins like the weirdo who dresses up as a bat to fight ppl at night?

**Standom hashbrown**

I was about to agree and then I saw who posted this and now idk what to do…

**Standom hashbrown**

Like u kill ppl but u also r like a gen z/ an immortal god who roasts ppl

**Standom hashbrown**

Like idk what to say rn

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hhheheheh

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Real talk tho

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Red hood

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Hoody

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Hoodlum

**A secret account Jaytalley**

The red bed

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Blood of the red bed spread

**A secret account Jaytalley**

My guy

**A secret account Jaytalley**

R u the Robin II

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Nope

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

That guys dead

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Well i think hes dead

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Personally i like conspiracy theories

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Do u watch shane dawson

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Nah man i dont have eyes

**A secret account Jaytalley**

I-

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yeah those, i dont have them

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

RED HOOD HAS EYES

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

SHUT UP U LINT LICKING SLIMEBALL

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Lint licking slimeball

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

i

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

i dont know what to say to that

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

EYE EYE

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

What are those

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I wouldn't know

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I don't have them

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

DO NOT ENGAGE WITH THE RED HOOD

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And i oop

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And eye oop

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Sksksksksks

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Lmao batman just asked me what and i oop and sksksksk means

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

No to be a buzzkill or anything but like, yall just b out here talking to a killer

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Tf is up yall

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Like wut

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And i oop

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Im not a killer im just an immortal vsco girl

**Peter piper**

Lmao

**Peter piper**

I cant even rn

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Well i gtg take a ceouolo and wash the blood of my hands

**Peter piper**

I

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ok guys i get it i don't have eyesss, no need to be mean about it

**Peter piper**

And eye oop

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Sksksksksksks

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

This man gets it" Gar read off. People being kidnapped to come read twitter scripts had become normal around the superhero world. It was really funny frankly. Of course he didn't totally appreciate that supposedly a video of Impulse tickling him and been posted but it was funny all the same. Gar couldn't help but wonder if the author of these scripts knew who the Red Hood was, she probably did... Of course she'd never tell, at least not for a bit longer. ANYWHOM, Gar got up to walk outside. As he went, he hoped that this story doesn't get taken down, cuz that would be very unfortunate. Once outside he swore he saw a wild Red Hood on a rooftop but when he checked he wasn't there. Of course it wouldn't have made sense if Red Hood was there though, because Gar was in LA at the moment shooting his show. Gar just shrugged and walked down the street

* * *

**HOLA EVERYONE. So remember guys, pls review, it gives me inspiration to write. Plus I have break rn, which means I can write more, I just need y'all to tell me what to write.**


	12. the outsiders

Stephanie sat down and began to read,

**"****Wheat thins**

So I kinda think there is a new batgirl...

**Wheat thins**

Like Batgirl high key just became like an assassin

**Wheat thins**

Like what

**Wheat thins**

And she's also like a lot smaller than she was before so im fifty percent sure its a new batgirl.

**Standom hashbrown**

Yeah, like also tho, Batgirl hasn't shown up like a while since Joker shot her so maybe he like killed her or severely injured her.

**Standom hashbrown**

And now there is a new batgirl.

**Wheat thins**

Well y'all miss conspiracy queen herself has confirmed it, there is a new batgirl.

**Standom hashbrown**

LMAO

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Real talk my guys

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

So Joker kills Robin II

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And then he shoots Batgirl

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And Batman lets this guy just like constantly escape

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Like bruh what

**Potato head**

Hold on this guy is kinda telling the truth

**Potato head**

Bruh wait, i never realized that before.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

EXACTLY

* * *

**Impulse imfast✓**

ME

**Impulse imfast✓**

GAY

**Impulse imfast✓**

Help

**What are those**

AHHHHHH

**Potato head**

WHAT A TIME TO LIVE IN

**Potato head**

ALSO SAME

**Impulse imfast✓**

IDK WHAT TO DO

**Impulse imfast✓**

SHITTTT

* * *

**Peter piper**

Ok quick queston? Like Impulse is now Kid Flash but he still uses the Impulse account, like I'm confluffled?

**Impulse imfast✓**

Yeah, it just feels wrong to like totally go into KF's shoes so like I'm half in half out yah know

**Peter piper**

OOOO I seee

**Peter piper**

Thanks.

**Impulse imfast✓**

Np

* * *

**The Outsiders outsidersofficial✓**

We have decided to get a twitter

**The Outsiders outsidersofficial✓**

Ask us anything using #askoutsiders

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Do Geoforce, Halo, or Forager have twitter, everyone else does. #askoutsiders

**The Outsiders outsidersofficial✓**

Not yet, but they might think about getting one soon.

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

How do y'all feel about Infinity Inc.? #askoutsiders

**The Outsiders outsidersofficial✓**

We appreciate that our message has inspired others to stand up for what is right.

**Infinity Inc. Infinityheroes**

:)

**Standom hashbrown**

That smile high key concerns me ngl.

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Is the Justice League falling apart? Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show tonight.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Lmao

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

So batman and a few others leave the league and suddenly its falling apart sksksksk

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

What is this

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Aww shit

**Standom hashbrown**

We cry for our fallen soldier

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

RIP TO ME Y'ALL

**Standom hashbrown**

RIP

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Y'all remember how I said Granny Goodness was fine

**Standom hashbrown**

Yeah so like

**Standom hashbrown**

Lets ignore that cuz after further research

**Standom hashbrown**

SHE IS NOt FINE I REPEAT SHE IS F-ING EVIL

**What are those**

What?

**Captain Marvel Shazam ✓**

HMMM I HADN'T REALIZED

**Standom hashbrown**

OH SHIT IS SHE ATTACKING Y'ALL

**Captain Marvel Shazam ✓**

YE;aksdfjaiwep cq9w]PA9IWEQ34M

**Standom hashbrown**

Uhhhhh

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Granny Goodness actually evil? Epic showdown in Markovia. And Prince Brion now KING Brion. Find out more in the G. Gordon Godfrey show tonight.

**Lex Luthor realLuthor ✓**

How eventful.

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

F off u dirty piece of potato juice

**Impulse imfast✓**

That's the best insult i've ever seen

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

:)

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Well hit me with a crowbar and call me Shirley

**Potato head**

Lmao what

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Idk, i'm just having an existential crisis ya feel me

**Potato head**

Yeah, i get chu

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Like one second I'm reading Great Gatsby and next second ARSENAL RAMS THROUGH A F-ING WALL AND IM LIKE should i help him or keep reading

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Spoiler alert! He kept reading

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Meh, he was doing fine

**Potato head**

Yo you like classics, sameee"

Stephanie Brown read. Stephanie had been on twitter just days earlier when all the tweets had taken place. She always made conspiracy theories and like to share them with the world under the username standom hashbrowm. All that aside, she was pretty concerned as to why she was in a room reading a bunch of pages off of twitter. Stephanie simply got up and left the strange warehouse she was in.

* * *

**So this is late... But in my defense it was pretty difficult to find inspiration. Please review and tell me what you want to see. Also I know this chapter went fast. Also should I give Cassandra Cain a twitter since she is Batgirl now?**

**Also I'm thinking about making Impulse and Blue Beetle a couple, yes or no?**

**So I was gonna reveal Red Hood in this chapter but decided against it so yeah... Anyways, y'all should review so that I know what you guys want to see in the future.**


	13. well this is awkward

**"Chapter 13**

**GCPD officialgcpd✓**

An official statement of the fight between the Red Hood and members of the Batfam will be released soon.

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I done messed up

**Standom hashbrown**

What did u do

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Bad things

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I regret the thing i did

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And I know ur wondering what it is

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ill tell u what it is

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I did a baaaddd thing…

**Standom hashbrown**

What happened

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

The bats know

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

They know shittttt

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

This aint it

**Standom hashbrown**

OOOOOO

* * *

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

That ako taco moment when u think someone is big dead and then they arent big dead and they're actually trying to kill u

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Bro, like whats happening

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Gotham things man

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Gotham things

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Well that turned out to be kinda bad ngl.

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

So like does whatever happened have anything to do with what the GCPD tweeted at all?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

No.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Yes

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I will hurt u

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Supposedly u don't hurt kids

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Too bad

**Standom hashbrown**

I'm scared…

* * *

**Wheat thins**

HOLY SHIT RED HOOD JUST SHOT ROBIN I REPEAT RED HOOD SHOT ROBIN

**Wheat thins**

OH MY AHHHHH

**Wheat thins**

RED HOOD JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF BATMAN

**Wheat thins**

WAIT NO BATMAN IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THE RED HOOD

**Wheat thins**

OK RED HOOD IS DEFINITELY A GEN Z

**Wheat thins**

He just threw his helmet at Batman and Batman caught it and the helmed f-ing exploded

**Wheat thins**

Like what a gen z move to be carrying a literal bomb on your head.

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

BROOO WHATS HAPPENING NOWW

**Wheat thins**

Red Hood got away and Batman is carrying Robin to the Batmobile.

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

YOOOO

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

TEAAAA

**Wheat thins**

Indeed

**Potato head**

Wait but did u just see the red hoods face?

**Wheat thins**

No, he had a domino mask under it

**Wheat thins**

Hes really extra lololol

**Potato head**

Damnnn

**Potato head**

Wait so like red hood is a bad bad guy then cuz he just shot robin

* * *

**DM:**

**Nightwing to Red Hood**

Nightwing: Robin?

Red Hood: fu-

Nightwing: You're alive where are you?

Nightwing: Robin

Nightwing: You there

Nightwing: Hello?

Red Hood: what do u want dick head

Nightwing: I want to make sure you're ok

Red Hood: huh that's strange considering u never cared when I was alive

Nightwing: I'm sorry

Nightwing: Jaybird

Nightwing: I was a shitty brother

Nightwing: I know that, just I miss u

Nightwing: I miss the kid who cared so much about others and read books and was a literal nerd.

Red Hood: u wouldn't even know that shit if Alfie hadn't told u

Red Hood: and just because I kill people and would very much like to murder B and the replacement doesn't mean that I don't like books

Red Hood: also I'm not a nerd you asshole, I'm and INTELLECTUAL, there is a difference.

Nightwing: Does this mean u will talk to me

Red Hood: no

Red Hood: meet me in Crime Alley behind stella's bakery

Nightwing: I thought Stella's bakery was an illegal front

Red Hood: oh it is, but Stella is an absolute sweetheart and if u hurt her I will not even try to stop myself from chopping off ur head and delivering it to B.

* * *

**What are those**

Anyone wanna tell me why Red Hood and Nightwing are high key fighting but also kinda being friendly-ish… anyone? No ok..." Dick read. This had just happened the other night. He had found Jason and they had fought. He was scared. Dick thought that Jason was genuinely trying to kill him. The amount of bruises Jason had gifted him, Dick had been sure. It wasn't until Jason shot the brick wall behind him that Dick realized that it wasn't Jason's intention to murder him. Dick wasn't sure what Jason's intention was, but he knew that Jason had a pained look on his face. Dick couldn't help but feel as though he desperately needed to help his brother.

Dick had breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been a great brother to Jason when he was alive, but he would sure as hell try to now.

* * *

**A lot of this chapter had originally been written to be in chapter 11, but then I realized this was going to fast so it was just sitting there in the doc for a while. Also a quick disclaimer, I haven't seen Under the Red Hood yet, I'm waiting for when I have absolutely no other batfam content to watch it. So the whole thing about the helmet scene is actually something I saw on instagram about Jason being really stupid and carrying a bomb on his head so yeah.**

**Anyways, I'm still figuring out ships and stuff. I didn't realize El Dorado and Impulse was a ship, but I looked into it and now I kinda wanna make that the ship, but idk. **

**So if you wanna vote, go on my instagram (daughter_of_apollo2) and go to the polls thing in the story and vote.**

**Please review!**


	14. of cults and redwing

"Chapter 14:

**Green Arrow aimforthesky ✓**

Who pissed in Batman's cereal.

**Elongated Man stretchhhh✓**

Teaaaa

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Lmao

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Trouble in the league who would have guessed

**Green Arrow aimforthesky ✓**

Arsenal

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Traffic light

**Impulse imfast✓**

BURNNNNNN

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Major showdown between Batman and the Red Hood happens in the middle of Gotham. Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Brooo stop plugging yourself at the end of all ur tweetsss

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Lmao go off timmy

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Dick don't encourage your brother and Tim do not go off

**Oliver Queen OfficialOQueen✓**

Who pissed in Bruce Wayne's cereal.

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

F off

**Potato head**

OH SHIT ITS A SHOWDOWN BETWEEN BILLIONAIRES AHHH

**Lex Luthor realLuthor ✓**

Absolutely immature

**Potato head**

No one likes u

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

Go back to the sewer u crawled out of

**Yeeter skeet**

AbSoLuTeLy ImMaTuRe

**Yeeter skeet**

Says the guy who is constantly acting like a five year old attempting to gain all their parents attention for superman.

**Standom hashbrown**

OH SHIT Yeeter skeet popped offf

* * *

**Peter piper**

So uh Red Hood highkey was about to shoot at Robin but then Nightwing stepped in the way and was like "nah" and Red Hood legitimately said and I quote, "your funeral idiot" and then shot him and then Nightwing was all like "love you too." like bruh what the hell.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yes.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

It's true, Nightwing and I are having an affair and Robin is the offspring of us not being… Safe

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Is RedWing a new couple to look out for and is Robin the secret child of the two. Click here for more.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Bruh. What do you mean saying it's questionable.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Are you doubting my undying love for NIGHTWING?!

**Bart Allen hrrrrgayyyy**

I can not believe I am living through this right now…

**Bart Allen hrrrrgayyyy**

I love it.

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I would like to put it out there that I am not dating the Red Hood nor is Robin my child.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

You can't just throw Robin on me after the divorce.

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

What the actual f-

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

This is too fun

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And also true

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Right arsenal

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Definitely. I am the kids godfather.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

This is the stupidest thing ever.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

…

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

I love it

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

IM BEING ADOPTED GUYSSS

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

ROBIN NO

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

ROBIN YES

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

ROBIN NO

**Impulse imfast✓**

ROBIN YES

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

Robin.

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

no.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Dang it.

* * *

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Isn't it weird how everything is bat-this bat-that

**Standom hashbrown**

Please explain

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Batmobile. Batcomputer. Bataoisdfja kedkavmers

**Standom hashbrown**

Uhhh

**Potato head**

he dead.

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

Guys.

**Yeeter skeet**

I'm not ok.

**Yeeter skeet**

*video of Robin fighting Poison Ivy. Robin abruptly stops and then hands Ivy a paper and asks her to read it. "I am the Lorax, I speak for the tree…"*

**Yeeter skeet**

I can die happy now.

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hey everyone, your friendly neighborhood Red Hood here offering free advice.

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

I would like to advise that no one listens to him.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Would. Not should batsy.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Now as I was saying.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Advice on cults.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Personally I find that while leading cults gets you more money being a follower is more fun.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.

**Impulse imfast✓**

Hmmmm

**Impulse imfast✓**

So what I'm hearing is that I should def joing a cult and not lead it cuz its funner?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yup.

**Impulse imfast✓**

Got it.

* * *

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Aaaaaah

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

I've got sooo many issues that I don't know how to solve

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Whatever will i do.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Why IM GLAD U ASKED

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Water solves all our problems

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Wanna lose weight?

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Drink water

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Get clear skin

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Drink water

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Tired of someone

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Drown them in water.

**Yeeter skeet**

What the fu-

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Go away. We're drinking our problems avaywk;la

**Yeeter skeet**

I-

**Yeeter skeet**

Nightwing come get you're husband.

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I-

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Hes not even

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I quit

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

lol" Dick read. He had long gotten used to being kidnapped and put into warehouses. Dick sighed as he rubbed his face. He didn't like how everyone was saying that Red Hood was his husband. Number one, he was pretty sure that Hood and Roy had something going on. Number two, Red Hood was actually Jason Todd, a.k.a Dick's brother. Number three. He had only every loved 2 people. Both of which were red heads. He and Babs had recently broken up. And the other was de- nope. MIA. The other was MIA.

* * *

**So what to expect from the next chapter. Well. I'm glad u asked. Basically I'm going to introduce the ship of Bart and El Dorado because I looked into that ship and I though it was cute. And yeah, thats the only definite for right now. I'd really appreciate it if y'all gave me ur feedback. I wanna make sure u guys can get what you want out of this fic. **

**(Disclaimer: some inspiration for certain moments were drawn from batfam instagram posts.)**

**But yeah. Remember to review y'all!**


	15. wedding, memes, and cas

**"Impulse imfast✓**

I'm on a mission with Robin

**Impulse imfast✓**

And like

**Impulse imfast✓**

He just punched this guy in the face and screamed vibe check

**Impulse imfast✓**

Like lmao

**Impulse imfast✓**

Same

**Impulse imfast✓**

Guess that guy really wasn't giving off the good vibes

* * *

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Impulse: when I get murdered can you make sure I'm an unsolved case

El Dorado: w h a t

Impulse: I wanna be on buzz feed unsolved

Blue Beetle: maybe we should focus on the "when I get murdered" part…

**JUSTICE yeetiamcool**

Lmao

**JUSTICE yeetiamcool**

This is my only form of entertainment

* * *

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

GUYSSS

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

YOOO

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

I WANNA CRY TEARS OF LITERAL JOY RNNN

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

YOOOO

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

MISS MARTIAN AND SUPERBOY ARE ENGAGED

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

BRUHHHHH

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

CONGRAGULATIONSSS #supermartian

**What are those**

HOLY SHITTT #supermartian

**Yeeter skeet**

We stannnn #supermartian

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

Congrats lovelys #supermartian

Trending:

#supermartian

#redhood

#vibecheck

* * *

**What are those**

So uhhh

**What are those**

Red Hood and Nightwing are casually sitting in the 24 hour diner that I'm using for studying for midterms

**What are those**

And like they're just ya know drinking coffee casually

**What are those**

I'm kinda concerned ngl

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Lmao same

**What are those**

I

**What are those**

I don't know what to say to that…

* * *

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Y'all know that area 51 rade that was happening

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Yeah

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

That was the shit

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

I miss shit like that :(

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Yeah so like

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Why was that a thing

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Like superman's a person

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

We already knew that aliens existed

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Soooo

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Why exactly were we planning on raiding area 51

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Like I'm totally into it but what was the purpose

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Huh

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Good question

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Hashbrown u got anything

**Standom hashbrown**

Nope

**Standom hashbrown**

I think maybe it was just cuz none of us trust the government

**Standom hashbrown**

And after all

**Standom hashbrown**

tHeY cAnT sToP uS aLl

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Lmao

* * *

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

Hello

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

HI CASS

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

YAYYYY

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Hiii Casss

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

Hello brothers

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Bruce Wayne is officially adicted to adopting children. Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

:(

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

YOU MADE MY SISTER SAD

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

FIGHT ME

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

Ahhhh

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

We stan

**CASS CAIN westancass**

YES FIGHT FOR CASS

**CASSANDRA CAIN. westancass**

I LOVE HER

* * *

**Megan Morse himegan**

Before

**Megan Morse-Kent himegan**

After

**Conner Kent kentconner**

*heart emoji*

**Megan Morse-Kent himegan**

*heart emoji*

* * *

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

um

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

hello?"

Wally read. Wally had been stuck inside the speed force for a few minutes after working with Impulse and Flash to save the world. His head felt wonky and he still wasn't sure why this random person had forced him to read all of these twitter things. Sure they had existed in the speed force, but why was she still here out of the speed force. Either way, Wally was very very very confused.

* * *

**In other news. Megan and Conner just got married :)**

**So yeah as you can hopefully tell I'm starting to lean a bit more toward non batfam characters. Mainly because I feel like Blue Beetle, Impulse, El Dorado, and Beast Boy are memes so yeahhh...**

**Let me know what y'all want to see in the future :)**

**Also just a warning I have midterms next weeks so I'm not gonna post next week. Sorry y'all. I just gotta make sure I can study.**


	16. so your back, from the dead

Chapter 16

**Wheat thins**

So are we all just gonna ignore that someone just tweeted from Kid Flash's account

**Wheat thins**

Yah know

**Wheat thins**

THE OG KID FLASHES ACCOUNT

**Wheat thins**

Like new KF said that he wouldn't use his account so like?

**Wheat thins**

IS HE NOT MISSING IN ACTION ANYMORE?!

**Wheat thins**

NIGHTWING WE WANT ANSWERS

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

So like Nightwing wanna like idk maybe tell US WHAt the HECK IS GOING ONNN

**Potato head**

YOOOO

**Potato head**

I THINK KF AIN't DED NO MOREEE

**Trending: **

**#supermartian**

**#KFconspiracy**

**#KIDFLASHAINTDED**

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

The world is going through shock after seeing a tweet of the "MIA" superhero Kid Flash. Read more here.

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Was Kid Flash ever dead or was it just a big hoax. Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Hey Godfrey

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

F off

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Never thought i'd say this… but i agree with Nightwing

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

KINDLY F*CK OFF YOU PEACE OF SHIT

**Peter piper**

So like 1. F off Gordon

**Peter piper**

2\. What do you mean "never thought i'd say this" I thought you two were married ;)

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ahhh yes

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Indeed we WERE

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

We got a divorce.

**Peter piper**

Who got custody of robin

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Robin who got custody?

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Nightwing got custody cuz he doesn't kill but I sneak out to say hi

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Aww rats

**Peter piper**

lmao

* * *

PM:

**Fast Guy:** DICK IM PANICKING HELP ME

***cackles*:** how do I know it's you…

**Fast Guy: **idk, but I'm in a batburger

**Fast Guy: **I'm actually right outside your apartment…

***cackles*: **hold on I'm coming to get you

* * *

**Wheat thins**

Guys, I know that things are going crazy rn (1/?)

**Wheat thins**

But to lighten the mood I've decided to just say a few things that have happened in Gotham recently (2/?)

**Wheat thins**

Which is not a sentence I thought I'd ever say… (3/?)

**Wheat thins**

The riddler was robbing a bank and Red Hood shows up. (4/?)

**Wheat thins**

The riddlers about to ask a riddle but Hood interrupts him (5/?)

**Wheat thins**

The rest of the convo goes like this (6/?)

**Wheat thins**

Hood: what is considered a punishment as a child, but a gift as an adult

Riddler: *about to answer*

Hood: death

Riddler: that not right

Hood: *shoots him* (7/?)

**Wheat thins**

Then Batman showed up and saved riddler (8/9)

**Wheat thins**

My point is basically Red Hood is gen z and you can't change my mind (9/9)

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Guys we've been over this i'm an imortallll

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

How many time to I have to tell you

**Wheat thins**

Oh yeah…

**Wheat thins**

WAIT

**Wheat thins**

YO RED HOOD I GOT A QUESTION PLS DON'T KILL ME

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yee

**Wheat thins**

So like Batman hasn't screamed at you since your fight

**Wheat thins**

What happened?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I ripped out his vocal cords so he couldn't talk to me

**Wheat thins**

I-

**Wheat thins**

Yeah ok sure

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

:)

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Did Red Hood rip out Batman's vocal cords? Read here for more.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Uhhhh

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Well this is awkward

* * *

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

In honor of og Kid Flash possibly coming back I would like to bring back these gems.

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

*video begins with Robin doing a peace sign. KF runs up to Miss M. "OMG MISS M IS THAT THE WEED!" "It's gushers…" "IM CALLING THE POLICE!" This time Superboy responds, "KF… thats a microwave…" video ends with Robin cackling and KF grinning*

**What are those**

Imma just give us a throwback to these tweets…

* * *

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Robin and I are literal idiots but at least we like John Mulaney

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING BAD ABOUT JOHN MULANEY THERE WILL BE A FIGHT

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Anyways…

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

We put together John Mulaney quotes as people from the team….

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Its great….

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Aqualad: "and I also don't want me to be doing what I'm doing"

Robin: "And I was like "thanks, I'm nine"

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Wally: "sometimes, people would say "what do you think you're doing?... They didn't actually wanna know my thought process"

Superboy: "You know how I'm filled with rage?"

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Miss M: "Hey you could pour soup in my lap and I'll probably apologize to you"

Artemis: "Your opinion doesn't matter in elementary school either"

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

We will now be going into hiding to avoid being murdered.

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Adios y'alll

* * *

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

He best be alive again

**What are those**

I hope he is." Dick read. Wally was laying on his couch resting. He had a million missed phone calls from Bruce, but he didn't want to answer. He just wanted to sit there and make sure Wally didn't disappear into thin air. Dick closed his eyes. Wally was back. Wally was really back. Wally was back, Jason was back. His life was going well, too well. Maybe this wasn't even real. But he wanted it to be. Dick got up and sad down next to where Wally was laying on the couch. _Please be real_ was what he kept repeating to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating a lot very recently. Thanks for being patient y'all. So as always, pls review and give me feed back on what y'all wanna see. There's gonna be some saucey stuff next chapter with Wally so yeet. **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**


	17. me me's

Chapter 17:

**This chapter will have no plot. I've had 3 tests and 1 project this week. Thanks for understanding **

**"Yeeter skeet**

Is no one going to talk about how there's an EZ pass stuck to the front of the batmobile… No? Ok…

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

IM SORRY WHAT

**Yeeter skeet**

Zeh Jersey lifestyle

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

IM WHEEZING

* * *

**Potato head**

Me: know Gotham is crazy af

Also me: gets kidnapped by clown. Surprised pikachu face

**Metropolis Shtuff wegotsuperman**

IM SORRY WHAT

**Potato head**

Yeah

**Potato head**

You'd really think I'd get used to it by now lmao

**Metropolis Shtuff wegotsuperman**

WHY WOULD YOU GET USED TO GETTING KIDNAPPED BY A CLOWN!?

**Peter piper**

Its relatively normal in Gotham ngl

**Peter piper**

Well kinda, a lot of the time u just die after getting kidnapped…

**Peter piper**

Real talk though Potato, Im glad ur not ded

**Potato head**

Thanks bro

**Metropolis Shtuff wegotsuperman**

Gotham is so f-ing weird

**Potato head**

Lmao

* * *

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

I should follow Nightwing and Dick Grayson's lead and just skeet to Bludhaven to get away from Gotham.

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

YES U SHOULD

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

We are better :)

**What are those**

FIGHT ME ME

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

ID WIN. WE GOT NIGHTWING

**What are those**

WE HAD HIM WHEN HE WAS A MERE ROBIN

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

WELL WE HAVE HIM NOW

**Metropolis Shtuff wegotsuperman**

*crawls into a corner*

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

Can we both agree tho that Metropolis is highkey wimpy

**What are those**

100%

**Metropolis Shtuff wegotsuperman**

HEY

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

We're not wrong

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Since so many people have asked why I stay in Gotham instead of moving to a safer city.

**Standom hashbrown**

Its because I want to get superpowers from the green ass water.

**Standom hashbrown**

Def not cuz there's so much poverty that I literally wouldn't be able to move. That would be crazyyyy.

**Yeeter skeet**

The systems broken

**Standom hashbrown**

Indeed it it

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

Are we just gonna ignore the whole green water thing?

**Yeeter skeet**

Yup

**Standom hashbrown**

Yeah

**Standom hashbrown**

I mean that's what the gov has been doing

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

Ok then… ALSO YES CALL THE GOV OUT!

* * *

**Peter piper**

I'm surprised war hasn't broken out between Gotham and Bludhaven yet. We don't want to share Nightwing with u guys. We have it worse.

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

You also have a whole team of superheros. Nightwing is superior.

**Peter piper**

Fight me

* * *

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

Hey guys. Remember that time Riddler kidnapped Jason Todd and when asked a riddle Jason straight up took out his phone and its not like he googled it. He asked siri while staring right into the Riddlers face. What a mad lad.

* * *

**Metropolis Shtuff wegotsuperman**

I one hundred percent believe that if the area 51 raid happened now The Rogues and Vigilantes everywhere would show up

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Oh definitely

* * *

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Gotham: has abandoned buildings

Rogues: its free real estate

**What are those**

Did

**What are those**

DID ROBIN JUST MEME

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

IVE DONE THE ME ME

**Static electricity✓**

OMG GUYS HES DONE THE ME ME

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

Why is robin running around screaming meme but prounouced me me?

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

Oh

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

OMG ROBIN DID THE ME ME

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

*SCREAMING INTENSIFIES*

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

Hey justice league… this is why we like the kids more than y'all

**Flash fastredblurr ✓**

I mean ur not wrong… but hey!

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

RIP

* * *

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

When someone yells at you to get on the ground in you're 8th hostage situation today.

No no i dont think I will

**What are those**

One r u ok

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

yee im good

**What are those**

Ok, two, i thought bruce found this account

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

I have my ways ;)

* * *

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

A literal conversation I had with my friends today.

Me: Hey guys. Ya know that wayne kid with Black hair and blue eyes?

Friend 1: Dick Grayson

Friend 2: No hes talking about Tim Drake

Me: I'm talking about Jason Todd, you uncultured swines.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Jason Todd hits different.

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

So like ignoring the fact that red hood replied…

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Lmao

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

Can someone explain to me how y'all tell the Wayne's apart?

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Well, Personally

Dick G: the circus dude

Tim D: the rich rich one

Jason T: The ded one

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

I-

**Peter piper**

Dick: the hot one

Tim: the short one

Jason: the one who gave 0 f-cks

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Well for actually seeing them and not when u forget their names,

Dick: Dazzling, nice, observant

Tim: looks like he needs coffee,

Jason: … well u wouldn't exactly see him so…

**A secret account Jaytalley**

F" Wally read. He and Dicks had read the twitter pages together. It was just a bunch of memes about Gotham, which Wally found was pretty funny. It had been two days since he had come out of the speed force and somehow Batman hadn't ambushed them yet. Of course they both knew that was about to change. Ya know, cuz at that moment he was standing right outside Dick's apartment. The two looked at each other and readied themselves for the meeting that was about to go down.

* * *

**Sup y'all. So a lot of these were inspired by things I've seen on tumblr. Anyways, pls review so that I know what y'all want to see, or just so I know people r still reading the story. I might be ending it soon or make a sequel since I've already written some stuff for Damian... **

**Anyways, the next chapter I will probably end up sailing 2 ships. (Bart/Ed Dorado and Birdflash)**

**So yeah, hope u enjoyed, and pls review!**


	18. we ship

**Chapter 18:**

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

That ako taco moment when everyone thinks you're dead so then ur not ded and come back to life and everyone's like bruh

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

So then u get out ur phone to live tweet the situation

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Lmao

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

mood

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Yoooo

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

My guy

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Tell us whats up

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Ur alive

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Im so happy

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

I love yououuuu

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Lmao I'm glad to be back!

* * *

**Potato head**

Was anyone going to tell me that Nightwing was gay or was I just supposed to find that out on my roof

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Ooop

**Potato head**

I left

**Potato head**

You guys can… carry on

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Lmao

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I love scarring random civilians

**Yeeter skeet**

Wait what

**Yeeter skeet**

GUYS HES ONE OF US

**Yeeter skeet**

ONE OF US ONE OF US

**Peter piper**

YEEEAH BI*****

**Yeeter skeet**

Wait but Potato head, what did you see?

**Potato head**

Idk if im allowed to say this so I'll dm u

**Yeeter skeet**

ok

**Yeeter skeet**

WHATTT

**Yeeter skeet**

I SHIPPP

**Yeeter skeet**

OMG I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING

**Yeeter skeet**

EEEKKKKKK

**Yeeter skeet**

YEESSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Potato head**

Lmao ikr

* * *

**Impulse imfast✓**

GUYS I'VE GOTTEN PERMISSION TO MAKE IT INTO A TIK TOK

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

MAKE WHAT INTO A TIK TOK

**Impulse imfast✓**

THIS

*VIDEO, soft music plays in the background and a montage of Kid Flash (og) and Nightwing kissing and holding hands play.*

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

AWWWWW

**Impulse imfast✓**

IKRRRR

**Impulse imfast✓**

I wish I had that

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

Sameeeee

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

I stg everyone is an idiot

**Artemis betterthanred ✓**

I feel that

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Lmao

* * *

**What are those**

So is it just me or does a lot of shit hit differently now with og KF and og Robin

**Wheat thins**

YES

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Gotta say I didn't really see that coming…

**Standom hashbrown**

I mean like I kinda did… but not entirely

**Peter piper**

They fooled the master

**Standom hashbrown**

Indeed

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Dont wanna be that guy but I highkey think that Bruce Wayne is either Batman or is dating batman

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Explain

**Standom hashbrown**

HOLY SHIT GUYS

**Standom hashbrown**

THATS DICK GRAYSON

**Potato head**

Have fun with that lmao

**Standom hashbrown**

HOLY SHIT

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Im confusion. Is Bruce secretly dating someone?

**Standom hashbrown**

Well I mean like.

**Standom hashbrown**

HOLy shitttt

**Standom hashbrown**

Ok deep breaths. I got this guys

**Standom hashbrown**

So like, ok hold on

**Standom hashbrown**

Imma DM u the info.

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Ok

**Potato head**

Aww why don't we get the tea

**Standom hashbrown**

Cuz then Batman would murder me for exposing his lover.

**DM:**

**Standom and Dick Grayson **

Standom: HI ok so ahhh

Standom: sorry.

Standom: Dating theory: Bruce is never in public when Batman is therefore stating that Batman knows when dangerous stuff happens and pulls bruce out. Also all the adopted kids kinda line up with the robins-ish. So like basically… oh wait. SHit. ummm..

Standom: so like basically y'all are the robins and Bruce Wayne and Batman are just like sharing the kids? Or maybe it's like a Brady Bunch type shit.

Standom: They're the same theory: The ass matches

Dick Grayson: THE ASS MATCHES

Standom: YES

Dick Grayson: AHHAHAHHAHAHA

Dick Grayson: HOld on Imma just print out a bunch of picks of batman and tape them around the manor. This is fu- gold!

Standom: lmaoooo

Dick Grayson: Well ur definitely not right, I Think…. Maybe its a brady bunch type situation, but in that case I'd be rlly sad with my skills as a detective.

Standom: rip

Dick Grayson: indeed

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

*Picture of batman with a heart around it on a door in the manor.*

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

This will be the first thing Bruce sees when he wakes up.

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Guys he's gonna be so mad lmao

* * *

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Richard John Grayson

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

OH shit

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

We got the full name bois

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

What the actual f-

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Honestly though, it is mildly funny

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

YESSSSSS

**Standom hashbrown**

HAHAHHAHA

* * *

**Harley Quinn jokersucks**

On the brightside now we know that Batman doesn't fu- bats

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

RT

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

RT

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

RT

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

RT

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

I am not dating Bruce Wayne nor am I engaging in… activities with bats.

**What are those**

ACTIVITIES! IM WHEEZING

* * *

**YOOOO! Guys it's only Wednesday and I've already finished all the fanfics that Imma update this weekend.**

**Any whom I have two questions for y'all.**

**1\. Are you guys still reading/enjoying this story**

**2\. Are you guys ok with cursing, because this fic is mildly child appropriate but if y'all are good with it I might take out some of the bleeps... **

**So y'all should go and review and I hope y'all enjoyed.**


	19. gay gang

**"Impulse imfast✓**

Ah

**Impulse imfast✓**

Ahhh

**Impulse imfast✓**

Helppppp

**Wheat thins**

Whats wrong?

**Impulse imfast✓**

I'm too gayyy

**Wheat thins**

Lmao what

**Impulse imfast✓**

I am crashing and burning.

**Wheat thins**

YOOO WHATS HAPPENING?!

**Impulse imfast✓**

I la;sdkjfa;lskdjf;laksdjf;asldkf

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

You know you're gay when you do the keyboard smash

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Honestly this is so fun to watch

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

Wait what's happening

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Impulse is falling in love

**Impulse imfast✓**

Ahhhhhh

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

With who?

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Hm what

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Idk what you're talking about

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

You literally just tweeted it…

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Hmm

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

You're mistaken, I've been sleeping, I've got more sleep to do BYE!

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

Huh

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

So impulse likes El Dorado…

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

Wait what

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

I didn't say anything

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

I am so confused rn

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

SAME (heheh)

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

You know I can see that right

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

Idk what ur talking abt

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

I give up

**Wheat thins**

Well that was entertaining

* * *

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

If my name is robin does that mean I can jump off a building and fly

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yes

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

NO ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

DO NOT JUMP OUT A WINDOW

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

:(

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Smh stop crushing his dreams, fly lil birdie, fly

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

I mean, on one hand I want to

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

On the other, you have tried to kill me multiple times

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

So?

**Potato head**

I'm confused what is even the relationship between the bats and Red Hood?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Wouldn't you like to know weather boy

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

CHILDREN STOP SPAMMIN ME IS WEAR OMG A;LKSDFLAKFS

**Standom hashbrown**

LIKE GUYSYSSSS

**Standom hashbrown**

Ok y'all i get it I'm the "queen of conspiracy" or whatever,

**Standom hashbrown**

That doesn't mean I know everything ok

**Standom hashbrown**

I mean like yes, after the many tweets from people I decided to investigate

**Standom hashbrown**

Does that mean I found shit

**Standom hashbrown**

No

**Standom hashbrown**

Did I?

**Standom hashbrown**

Yes, duh

**Peter piper**

OH MIGHTY QUEEN GRANT US UR KNOWLEDGE

**Standom hashbrown**

Basically y'all know that theory where Robin is the same as Red Hood?

**Standom hashbrown**

Yeah, so thats not true

**Standom hashbrown**

So now that the bats r gone

**Standom hashbrown**

Yeah robin II is same as Red Hood and basically Batman is pissed that RH is all like Blam blam and the RH is like idgaf, and then they all found out that day, y'all know the day I'm talking bout, twitter blew up.

**Standom hashbrown**

So then Batman is all like Fu- and RH is all like Fu- U

**Standom hashbrown**

So basically Batman is all like I don't wanna go there and Nightwing (Robin I) is all like omg child! And Robin III is all like idk how to feel bout this, and then Batgirl II is all like *hugs*

**Peter piper**

Damn…

**Peter piper**

That family is messed up

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ikr

**Peter piper**

So ignoring the fact that Red Hood just responded to me…

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Aww

**Peter piper**

Why is Batgirl II all like *hugs*

**Standom hashbrown**

*image of batgirl hugging Red Hood*

**Peter piper**

Dangggg

**Peter piper**

We stan healthy sibling relationships

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Do you guys think they're all related to each other?

**Standom hashbrown**

Idk, but maybe? I mean the Robins all look the same, but Batgirl just gives off a different vibe.

* * *

**DM: Standom and Dick Grayson**

**Dick Grayson: **you know saying all that stuff on twitter is potentially dangerous right?

**Standom: **meh, I mean it's all theories, plus no one knows who I am

**Dick Grayson: **the bats probably could

**Standom: **meh, they don't kill, plus Red Hood seems friendly so like…

**Dick Grayson: **Just be careful

**Standom: **ok… but if it makes u feel any better, I'm not gonna go and tweet that none of the robins are related to each other and they're all just random kids ;)

**Dick Grayson: **…

**Standom: **I'm joking

**Dick Grayson: **hahhaha. Trust me, I couldn't go out at night parading around and then get back in time to be a police officer.

**Dick Grayson: **plus i'm already a police officer, I already help ppl

**Standom:** true true"

Dick read. Frankly he wasn't sure if this person actually knew anything, and if they did, they didn't seem too intent to use it. Dick shrugged and then got up and was about to go walk to the kitchen to make some food for him and Wally when he realized something. When had it become a normality to be reading a bunch of random pages from Twitter. Seriously, this was starting to get concerning... Dick just shrugged and continued on his way to make food.

* * *

**So I'm moving all my stories onto Ao3 as well if anyone wants to read there. The story is under the same name, my name on Ao3 is Red_Hood_Bats so yeah. **

**Anyways, so recap, I'm not gonna be swearing, cuz one person said no, however since most ppl said yes, there might be a little more thing?**

**Also... DANG IT! When I first made Standom hashbrown I was like its just stan and fandom mixed together, with hashbrown at the end but then like I realized I had a really good opportunity because of the "S" and the "brown" so basically, yes it is Steph and as for how she will be introduced, I have a small idea... DuN DUN DDUNNNN**


	20. bat fam?

Chapter 20

**"Green Arrow aimforthesky ✓**

That moment when Batman takes a personal day to deal with family stuff and then next thing you know Red Hood is chilling in ur living room

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Fight me

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

lmao

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Also y did u have to tweet that, now batman knows where he is smh

**Green Arrow aimforthesky ✓**

Oops :)

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Bi*ch

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I look like I'm fresh off the runway

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Ah

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hey lets go escape the country

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Lit idea bro

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Huh

* * *

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

So like what if I killed the joker?

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

I'd support u

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Awwwww, thanks Ives

**Joker thefunniestmaningotham**

Harley, baby, don't be like that

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

You're an abusive and psychotic murderer

**Joker thefunniestmaningotham**

And you're just a girl trying to be independent, how that been working out for ya

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Amazingly

**Joker thefunniestmaningotham**

C'mon Harley

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

That's Dr. Quinn to you asshole

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

YES

**Weee supermansuperstan**

So like, do all the Gotham Rogues have a twitter or…

**Peter piper**

Lex Luthor literally runs a whole ass business so like...

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Yeah true

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Also, do y'all like Harley, sorry DR. Harley, cuz like she seems like a queen, but isn't she like a villain

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Oh no we like Harley

**Peter piper**

Yeah, she's actually really nice, she just tends to like… kill ppl sometimes, plus she beats the Joker up so like YAY

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Gotham has collectively just agreed to stan Dr. Harley Quinn ngl. Like she's kinda a badass

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Huh… What about Ivy?

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Isn't she like an ecoterrorist or something

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

HOW DOES CARING ABOUT THE PLANTS MAKE ME AN ECOTERRORIST

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

Also I would just like to say, THERE IS A RECYCLING BIN FOR A REASON U SHITHEADS!

**Potato head**

I once saw Poison Ivy almost kill someone who littered….

**Potato head**

And for all the non gotham ppls, basically Gotham isn't THAT dirty bc if you litter here you'll get attacked and threatened by Poison Ivy.

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Wow…

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Poison Ivy rlly be out here helping the plants huh

**Potato head**

Yup

* * *

**Impulse imfast✓**

No one:

Absolutely no one:

Wonder Girl: *doing push-ups with literally everyone on her back

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

When I carry the entire team on by shoulders

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

I-

* * *

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

That moment when Blue Beetle challenges Impulse to race him down the stairs so Impulse jumps out a three story window

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

How was I supposed to know he was such an idiot?

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

Dude…

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

It's IMPULSE

**El Dorado Eduardodoradojr.✓**

ITS LITERALLY IN HIS NAME

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

… IMPULSE HAS NO IMPULSE CONTROL

**Impulse imfast✓**

EVERYONE HERE SUCKS

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

lmao

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Oh no

**Standom hashbrown**

Oh mother of a;lksdjf;lakjs

**Standom hashbrown**

Guys im big ded

**Standom hashbrown**

Wish me luck

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Bro u good

**Peter piper**

Stan? U there?

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Queen of conspiracies?

* * *

**GCPD officialgcpd✓**

Citizens of Gotham there has been a new rogue, named clue master. Stay safe.

**Peter piper**

Time to get out the pepper spray, gas mask, baseball bat, and seventeen different padlocks.

**Metropolis Shtuff wegotsuperman**

R people in Gotham even ok?

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

No" Stephanie read. She didn't have any time to think about the fact that she was stuck in a room reading twitter pages. Her main concern was figuring out how to save Gotham. And how to stop her father. Steph put her head in her arms. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**As per usual, hope y'all enjoyed. So like i honestly have no idea what I'm doing with the whole Impulse ship situation rn but yeah... So, review, tell me what u want to see and yeah. :)**


	21. Spoiler

Chapter 21:

**"Yeeter skeet**

Hey

**Yeeter skeet**

Hey batman

**Yeeter skeet**

What the fu**

**Weee supermansuperstan**

What happened this time

**Yeeter skeet**

HOLY SHIT LIKE AHHHH

**Yeeter skeet**

Bro look at this

**Yeeter skeet**

*video of robin, but robin has a blonde ponytail and is beating the shit out of Cluemaster*

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Ummm

**Weee supermansuperstan**

What is even up with gotham, like tf

**Yeeter skeet**

Ikr

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

I hAvE jUsT bEeN sTaBbEd YaYYYYY

**Yeeter skeet**

Stan no

**Standom hashbrown**

Stan YES

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

New robin is ten times cooler ngl

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Rude

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Its facts tho

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Gotta agree with that ngl

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ily

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Ily2

**Batgirl thebestbat✓**

Ily3

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Awww its the one person who I wouldn't stab

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

YOU WOULD STAB ME

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yes.

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Yeah ok, thats valid

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

It's understandable, I'd probably stab myself

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Mood

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

No stabbing

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP

**Standom hashbrown**

Will he finally respond? Or will he ignore the red hood… again

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

No stabbing, maiming, or dying

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hehehe

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Dying

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ive never done that b4

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

HOOOD NO

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

HOOD YES

**Agent A imakesurevigilanteesdontdie**

I'd advise against any dying.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

When tf did u get a twitter

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Yeah when did this happen…

* * *

**DM: Standom and Dick Grayson**

**Standom: **You know what is a lot funnier now

**Dick Grayson: **…

**Standom: **hehehehhe

**Dick Grayson: **I literally can't believe any of this shit

**Standom: **I'm telling Red that Golden Boy CuRsEd

**Dick Grayson: **Steph no

**Standom: **;)

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Which member of the batfam are you? Click here to find out.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Why tf am I on this list

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Im not a member of the BaTfAm, take me off the f*cking quiz. I stg

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I have gunnnssss

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Awww

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Even buzzfeed acknowledges ur part of the family.

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Also 10/10 quiz, I got myself, although I don't see why the description is "you're nightwing, you're if robin were to grow up and somehow become even MORE cuddly, you are loyal and will risk getting stabbed by your own family members just to give them a hug."

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I'm going more for like a smexy look, not cuddly. I mean cuddlys great and all but like the ass?

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Don't worry babe ur ass is fine

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

:)

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

ONE EW.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

TWO why tf is my description "You try to be a rebel but you're really just a soft bean who likes books. You're the dad of the friend group and you often threaten with violence when you get defensive."

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Like tf, I am a rebel, also what do you mean I'm the dad of the friend group?!

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

You and bizarro

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I-

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yeah ok, no that makes sense

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Ummm

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

So I kinda got ROBIN I… I cri

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Like guys ur description for all the robins are like the same, how am I supposed to even get myself.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Thats sad, robin II is cooler, guess ur just a loser

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

:,(

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Cry all u want

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hey guys…

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Batmans description tho

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

"You are dark and edgy and emo. You dress up as a furry and night and the majority of the world still doubts that you exist."

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Like can I just go ahead and say, thank you to Buzzfeed, like i generally tend to hate y'all

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

But this

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

This is a piece of art if I've ever seen one.

* * *

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

Hello

**What are those**

Hello queen

**Potato head**

May we do ur bidding

**CASSANDRA CAIN westancass**

My liege

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

*bows*

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Gothams obsession with Cassandra Cain is f*cking beautiful ngl.

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

We love her.

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

Everyone spam tim's account with love.

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Got it bb.

**CASSANDRA CAIN westancass**

On it.

* * *

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

CASSANDRA WHAT DID U DO

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

:)

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

NO DONT GIVE ME THAT FACE

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

:(

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

diD YOU Jusst sMAKe Cass CRYl TImm

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

KLDJFLKSJ

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

TIM APOLOGIZE

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Sorry…

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

:)

* * *

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

Spread the love to bruce my minions.

**What are those**

On it.

**Wheat thins**

We love u

**CASSANDRA CAIN westancass**

SPAM BRUCE WITH LOVE

* * *

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Thank you cass

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

:)

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Love you

**Cassandra Cain yaycas✓**

*heart emoji*

* * *

**CASSANDRA CAIN westancass**

Ok but Cass' and Bruce's relationship is so pure.

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Ikr

**Weee supermansuperstan**

I would like to join the Cassandra Cain cult…

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Right this way good sir." Cass signed. Cass was spreading love through twitter, and no she would not stop until everyone had the love that they needed. She was a lean mean loving machine.

* * *

**So ummm. Yeah this is starting to go a lot more towards batfam, but yah know what its ok. Also I do have a few questions for y'all.**

**So should I go with Black Bat or Orphan, cuz I'm more used to Black Bat, but I started reading RHATO, and they have her as Orphan, so I'm honestly impartial...**

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed let me know what u want to see. I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but y'all might hate me for it... HHEHEHEHEH**


	22. damian

Chapter 22:

**"Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Is it bad that I only now have realized that the tp in "when you tp a house" stand for toilet paper?

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Yes

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

Oops

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

WAIT

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

HOW DO U KNOW ABOUT THIS ACCOUNT

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

F*CK

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

ABORT ABORT

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

RIP

**Tim Drake but different donttellbruce**

AGGGGGG

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

*tik tok- text on screen, "Bruce Wayne meets an orphan" camera zoom's to Dick's face. The song goes, "I think you know where this about to go"

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

…

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

I can neither confirm nor deny this

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Lmao

* * *

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Who is the new kid in the Wayne Family? Click here to find out

**Wheat thins**

Wait there's another one?

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Child spotted with Bruce Wayne. Has Mr. Wayne's penchant for adoption spun out of control? Watch the G. Gordon Godfrey show for more.

* * *

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Damian Wayne is my biological son, if anyone wants more information, they can watch the press conference in 30 minutes.

**Standom hashbrown**

Tea

**What are those**

Lmao yeah

* * *

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

So will Damian Wayne be getting a twitter orrr?

**Peter piper**

I doubt it, isn't the kid like 10 or something?

**Shazam Responded thunderr**

Ahhh, true true

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

This house is getting more crowded by the second

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

I mean… ur not wrong…

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Lmao

* * *

**What are those**

Buzzfeed we need a new Wayne quiz

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

On it

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Dami is my new best friend

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

He doesn't like me calling him Dami, but he's a bean so idc

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Oh no

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

OH NO

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

DAMI STOP

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

AHHHHHH

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

I do not like this child

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

He is a f*cking deapskjdfl;kafjas

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

f*ck

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Oh hell no

**Wheat thins**

I am having very mixed feelings rn…

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Are they ok?

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Lmao

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

I'm never ok

**Yeeter skeet**

Mood tho

* * *

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

It's Corona time

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Guy's I'm being quarantined by Dick because I coughed once lol

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Little does he now I thrive on alone time

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Plus I know how to get him running here

**Peter piper**

How?

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

I'M SO LONELY OH SO LONELY

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

F*CK IT I'LL GO INTO QUARANTINE WITH U

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

See

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Oh no, wait Dick pls leave

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

NOOOOO

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

AAHHHHh

* * *

**Impulse imfast✓**

Can I get Corona if my immune system is super good because I'm a speedster

**Flash fastredblurr ✓**

Impulse no

**Impulse imfast✓**

:(

* * *

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

I died and I come back to all this shit

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Like yo

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Australia was on fire

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

And there was a random virus and everyone was like it's fine and now no one is allowed to go outside

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

GUYS WHYYYY

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

Highkey the earth is dying and we're all just chilling here

**Kid Flash gottagofast ✓**

I'm having an existential crisis

**Flash Watch weloveflash**

Same

* * *

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

Corona sucks, but there is no one else I'd rather be quarantined with *picture of Kaldur with Wyynde (his boyfriend)*

**Weee supermansuperstan**

Awwwwww

* * *

**Blue Beetle Scarab✓**

Everyone is complaining about Corona and having to be stuck at home, but at least you guys don't have to deal with these idiots. *Wonder Girl is talking to Robin when suddenly Impulse runs in. "SIX FEET APART IDIOTS," Impulse pushes them apart and sticks 6 rulers taped together between them. Wonder Girl and Robin just stare at him. Wonder Girl glares, but Robin then starts laughing. The rest of the video is Robin and Impulse pushing various people apart.*

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

I don't think people actually understand how disappointed I am

**Impulse imfast✓**

At least we know how to have fun

**Impulse imfast✓**

BURNNN

**Impulse imfast✓**

Anyways Im gonna start runnign so byyeeee

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Rip" Tim read out. Tim didn't even care about being forced to read twitter. He was just mad about Damian. Bruce promised Tim that Damian wouldn't replace him, but that didn't make Tim any less nervous. Tim just sighed and began his way downstair to pick up food. They were quarantining themselves from Alfred, so they had to pick up food that Alfred had made downstairs.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay y'all. This chapter was really hard to write. I actually originally had Damian set to be introduced as Chapter 11, obviously that didn't end up happening...**

**I hope y'all enjoyed. Remember to review and stay safe! **


	23. let's go lesbians

Chapter 23:

**"Batman thedarknight ✓**

I swear if I see one more person outside I'm going to throw myself off a building.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

NO

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Guys stop going outside i stg there is a pandemic we don't care if you're supervillains.

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Ur putting everyone at risk.

* * *

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

I'm just gonna put this out there.

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

If you don't live on coffee are you even living?

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Timmy no

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

F*ck

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I apologize to all the lesbians but due to corona virus our lesbian run must be cancelled

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

:(

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I'm sorry WHAT

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

*video of red hood running through Gotham screaming "lets go lesbian, lets go" with a horde of lesbians behind him*

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I-

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Eye

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Not this again

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

*tik tok of Bruce with the sound "I think you know where this about to go" the words "bruce meets an orphan" appear on the screen and then Bruce mouths the "I think you know where this about to go" part.*

**What are those**

Ahahhaha so he admits it

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

When I tell you I wheezed.

* * *

**The Narrows Person crimealleyismyhome**

So r we all gonna sleep on Red Hood doing tik tok dances with Arsenal?

**The Narrows Person crimealleyismyhome**

Cuz like this shits hilarious.

**The Narrows Person crimealleyismyhome**

*link to Red Hood and Arsenal's tik tok*

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I am legally a professional renegader.

**The Narrows Person crimealleyismyhome**

Damn thats impressive

**The Narrows Person crimealleyismyhome**

Hey Red Hood have you seen the tik tok where the "you are my dad, you're my dad booogie woogie" sound is edited on top of you and bizarro?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

….

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yeah

**The Narrows Person crimealleyismyhome**

aHHAHHAHAAHA

* * *

**Standom hashbrown**

Conspiracy theory time y'all

**Standom hashbrown**

Cuz im bored

**Standom hashbrown**

So like can I be the new buzzfeed unsolved

**Buzzed Unsolved unsolved✓**

Hmmm

**Buzzed Unsolved unsolved✓**

Well you are quit legendary

**Standom hashbrown**

*gasp*

**Standom hashbrown**

They actually responded holy shit

**Standom hashbrown**

Ok but like Jason Todd

**Standom hashbrown**

Tf happened to him

**DM:**

**Standom and Dick Grayson**

**Dick Grayson: **Steph wtf

**Standom: **trustt meee

**Standom: **It'll be fineeee

**Dick Grayson: **STEPHANIE NO

**Standom: **I AM THE CONSPIRACY QUEEN YOU CAN'T STOP ME

* * *

**DM:**

**Red Hood and Standom**

**Red Hood: **huh

**Red Hood:** i like this new conspiracy

**Standom:** :)

**Red Hood:** evil i like it

**Red Hood: **this is why you're my second favorite

**Standom:** second favorite?

**Red Hood:** Sorry but Cass exists

**Standom:** thats valid

* * *

**Buzzed Unsolved unsolved✓**

What's that supposed to mean

**Standom hashbrown**

Idk man it just seems a bit sketchy to me

**Buzzed Unsolved unsolved✓**

Hmmmm

**Buzzed Unsolved unsolved✓**

Lets talk, we're gonna make a video

**Standom hashbrown**

HELL YEAH

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hey guys just a reminder that if y'all see batman in crime alley you should stay away cuz the last orphan he took out of here ended up dead.

**Agent A imakesurevigilanteesdontdie**

:I

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ah f*ck

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

OMG THE WEIRD AGENT A GUY WORKS ON RED HOOD TOO?!

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Hes an unstoppable immortale

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

Agent a is that true?

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

He only comes when needed

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

Hes so mysterious

**Fawcett City YEET cityhuman**

I bet he's like some celestial being or something

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

A conversation I just overheard:

Nightwing: When I was your age-

Red Hood: When I was your height

Nightwing: surprised pikachu face

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

I stg I'm so scared of Red Hood but he's such a savage

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Like idk if I should run or if I should ask him to roast me

**Peter piper**

Same

**Peter piper**

Us in gotham have no idea what to even think

**Beast Boy GarL✓**

Omg he just called me esparagus

**Peter piper**

AHHHHH

* * *

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

So I'm in a batburger with red hood to pick up food and then he is just like I'm gonna do an immitation of batman

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

And he just… "I am darkness, I am the night. I am graceful and I adopt every kid in my sight."

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

I cannot with this guyyyy

**Wheat thins**

So we're just ignoring that you casually went to batburger with him

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Hey man, he stole batman's credit card

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Cant say no to free food

**Wheat thins**

Batman has a credit car?!

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Yeah it's called the batcard

**Wheat thins**

The BATcard?!

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

What did you expect? Batman, batmobile, batarang, batcard.

**Wheat thins**

Ahhh true true

* * *

**DM: **

**Batman to Red Hood**

**Batman: **Hood

**Red Hood:** is this about your credit card?

**Red Hood: **because if so, well you shouldn't have made it so easily accessible.

**Batman: **No, I just wanted to say that I like you're rhyme

**Red Hood: **huh

**Red Hood:** oh…

**Red Hood:** thank i guess

* * *

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Send help cuz im ded

**A secret account Jaytalley**

Agggg" Jason read. He was confused. Why was Bruce talking to him. Shit didn't make sense anymore. Jason took a deep breath and stood up from the table. He began to pace the room. "Oh, I know Batman's been kidnapped!" The only thing to be heard after that was Arsenal's face palm.

* * *

**I realized that I accidentally posted chapter one instead of chapter 22... So I replaced that yesterday... sorry guys! Anyways hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Do you guys have any requests for what you want to see because since season 4 hasn't began yet and I've already gotten to the end of season 3 I don't know what young justice stuff I should do. **

**So yeah, give recommendations! **

**Stay safe everyone!**


	24. red hood is kidnapped

Chapter 24:

**"Red Hood ihatebatman**

Everyone Is panicking about quarantine and I'm just sitting here like "idgaf I've already died lmao"

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Like i'm obviously still social distancing I just don't care

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Batman says you have to come join us

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Wait what

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Omg batman finally getting his head out of his a** and being a dad!? Who'da thunk

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Oh hell no

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Guys he's cornered me

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I did not agree with this

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Arsenal I need backup

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Hm hmmmm

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Nah I think you got this

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

OH MY GOSH NO

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

GUYS HE GOT ME

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

F*CK

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I'M SO EXCITED FOR FORCED FAMILY TIME

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Kill me now

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Not letting that happen again

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Tea

* * *

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Guys help

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

They've kidnapped me

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I think this is illegal

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Haven't you murdered a bunch of people

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

And put their heads in a bag?

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

And now you're concerned about legality?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

… i feel attacked

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

And yes

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

This is abuse

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Nightwing hugged me for ten minutes straight

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

The only sane one here is Black Bat

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Whose Black Bat?

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Batgirl number 2

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

Ohhh

**Black Bat theniceone✓**

Hello

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Can you please save me from Nightwing

**Black Bat theniceone✓**

He misses you, I don't want to make him sad

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

AGGG

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

NOO WAIT NOW ROBINS HERE

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I NEED HELP

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

OK SPOILER IS HERE ALSO

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

She's not as bad

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Aww thank you

**New Person somebodyoncetoldme**

This is my only entertainment during quarantine

* * *

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Honestly can't believe that some people are still making their henchmen work

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

Imagine not offering paid leave to henchmen during city lockdown

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Not to call anyone out or anything but Joker henchmen if y'all want to join me, you don't have to work and you'll get paid

**Joker thefunniestmaningotham**

Harley Harley Harley, no one would do that.

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Tell that to the 20 henchman that just joined my crew

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

We stan a responsible villain

**Joker thefunniestmaningotham**

I stg I'm going to kill them

**Joker thefunniestmaningotham**

Oh no

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

That ako tako moment when batman find the Joker while he's writing a tweet

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Aw nuts, does that mean I can't go over and kill him

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Yo if you want to kill him I can totally cause a distraction

**Batman thedarknight ✓**

No

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Even in his tweets he's blunt. Smh

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

Welp we gotta run, can't go to Arkham when there's a global pandemic" Poison Ivy said. She had just finished escaping the bats grasps when she had been kidnapped and forced to read a bunch of twitter pages. Frankly she wasn't too worried. There had been rumors going around about the mysterious force that kidnapped people and forced them to read the pages.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter even though it's kind of short. I think I'm gonna move my updating schedule to once every other week because frankly it's really difficult to write this story at this point because I don't really know what to go off of. I do have one thing that I'm going to do but I don't want to rush it, so I'm going to spread out the updates more.**

**I hope y'all understand. Remember to stay safe!**


	25. robin 50

**"What are those**

Is it just me or is batman looking kinda different

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Idk about batman but robin is definitely a new person

**Yeeter skeet**

Dang they're running out of those guys real quick

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ikr, i mean like how many do they even have at this point

**What are those**

Honestly at this point I'm not even surprised when Red Hood responds to my tweets

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Lmao

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Is there a new robin? We're used to seeing new guys pop up every so often, but now this robin is accompanied by a seemingly new batman. Is Gotham falling apart. Watch the G. Gordon Godfrey show tonight to find out.

* * *

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

Suddenly I understand how all the past robin have felt

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Rip

**The Narrows Person crimealleyismyhome**

Tea

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

Ok everyone, so after a week with this new, and mildly scary robin I have come to a conclusion.

**Yeeter skeet**

If all of the Bat's kids were powerpuff girls

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Oh no

**Yeeter skeet**

Nightwing= sugar

Robin 5.0 = spice

Red Robin = everything nice

**Yeeter skeet**

And no I did not forget about Red Hood.

**Yeeter skeet**

RED HOOD = CHEMICAL X

**Yeeter skeet**

BAM

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

….

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

You know what. I agree with this

* * *

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

So like, not to rain on anyone's parade about batman or anything, but nightwing is lowkey missing in action sooooo

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

Can someone come help usss

**Peter piper**

NIGHTWING'S MISSING

**Peter piper**

Wait what if there actually is a new batman and old batman and nightwing were liked killed or something

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

OH HELL NO

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

NOPEEEE

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

Nightwing if you're out there, you best be alive

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

I hate quarantine

**What are those**

Same

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

All I wanna do is see my BF but I can't and now I'm sad

**What are those**

Wait what

**Yeeter skeet**

….

**Peter piper**

I-

**What are those**

ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Oop

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

That ako tako moment when u forgot that u weren't out lmao

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Idk man I though it was obvious

**Yeeter skeet**

Does this mean I have a change

**West of south wallman**

No

**West of south wallman**

He's mine

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

I misss youuo

**West of south wallman**

I misss you moreeeee

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

It's funny because they're on facetime rn

**What are those**

This is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life

* * *

**Buzzed Unsolved unsolved✓**

What happened to Batman and Nightwing? Watch as we find out.

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

These keep me alive through quarintine

**What are those**

I'm not even going to question that Red Robin likes watching Buzzfeed unsolved.

* * *

**What are those**

Hey is the corona virus in Atlantis?

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

Nope

**What are those**

Lucky ducklings

**Potato head**

Lucky dolphins*

**What are those**

That doesn't even rhyme

**Peter piper**

Lmao" Damian read. He was finally Robin, but his father was gone. He figured that he should talk to Grayson about being forced to read twitter pages, but frankly he wasn't too worried. Damian stood up and walked to the batcave to continue training.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review! Also I think I'm going to stick with the every other week updates for now. **


	26. we are family

"Chapter 26:

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Which came first pet or pet

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Pet as in a pet dog and pet as in i pet my dog

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Like I need to know.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Seriously which came first

* * *

**What are those**

Hey everyone

**What are those**

Just wanted to say

**What are those**

Look at this

**What are those**

*Image of Red Hood, Black Bat, and Spoiler eating batburger on top of a roof*

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Damn

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I feel left out

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

As you should

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Why wasn't I invited

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Cuz I don't like u plus u were busy

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

:(

**What are those**

Um

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

What

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Oh

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

What

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

That ako tako moment when Nightwing gets pissy and everyone realizes that he actually isn't dead

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Lmao

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Ohhhhh

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

SO UR BACK FROM OUTERSPACE

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

See this is why I think It's unfair to say I was the worst Robin

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Nah that was obviously RR

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

What!?

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

THE BETRAYAL

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

HAH

**Robin therealbatsbird ✓**

Even Spoiler thinks ur the worst

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

Thats only because she wants to annoy me

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

I stg

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

Im gonna find u

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Spoiler do u feel threatened

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

Oh absolutely

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

HMMMM

**Agent A imakesurevigilanteesdontdie**

No killing each other

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I swear he knows all

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

I'm honestly scared of him at this point

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Agent A is scarier than Batman

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Wait lets do a poll.

**Poll:**

**Who is scarier:**

**Agent A: 88%**

**Batman: 12%**

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Damn

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

I cant say I'm surprised

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

*tik tok of the screenshot of the poll with Nightwing saying "i'm not surprised"*

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Someone get nightwing off tik tok

* * *

**Peter piper**

I have a question

**Peter piper**

So you know how Nightwing was on the og Young Justice team

**Peter piper**

And he was like a youngling and he probably had ppl who treated him like a younger sibling

**Peter piper**

But now nightwing is the oldest of like 5 kids so?

**Peter piper**

How does that work

**Standom hashbrown**

I have trained you well my child

**Standom hashbrown**

Go forth in your conspiracy journey

**Peter piper**

Yes my queen

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

TIME OUT

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

ARSENAL GET UR BUT OVER HERE

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Yes

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Oh

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Welll… this is awkward

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

If my brother is ur little brother but then

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

IM CONFUSED

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

OMG

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

HE JUST ADMITTED THAT WE'RE FAMILY

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Wait no

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Its too late now

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

f*ck

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

You can't escape me!" Red Hood finished reading. He had just messed up and called Nightwing his brother. Was he really starting to feel like family again? Maybe, but Jason didn't want to admit it. Either way he had a bullet wound to take care of. After all some villains are idiots and go out during a pandemic.

* * *

**Sup y'all, sorry for the short chapter. I just got a dog, her names Rosie. I've been a bit busy with her and that combined with my inspiration for this story going way down isn't helping. I've been thinking a bit about what to do with this and at this point I think I might try to go back into the meme direction. **

**Let me know what y'all think. I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	27. the wayne's and the batfam are memes

**"What are those**

NIGHTWING IS BACK I REPEAT NIGHTWING IS BACK

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

OH YEAH BUDDDYYYY

**Bludhaven is better thangotham**

*Image of the whole batfam fighting together*

* * *

**Peter piper**

That moment when I was walking through crime alley, ya know, cuz im an idiot…. And I overhear the most hilarious thing ever.

**Peter piper**

Nightwing: The old you would never do that

Red Hood: Yeah? Well, I'm sorry, the old me can't come to the phone right now.

Red Hood: Why?

Red Hood: Oh! Cause he's DEAD!

Nightwing: THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T F*CKING LOVE YOU

**Peter piper**

I stg they are literally just walking talking memes

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

Ok but can someone actually get them to stop being idiots

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

Like seriously they are actually so stupid

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Fight me

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

No fighting, we are a happy family :)

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ew

* * *

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

I hate Red Hood

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

I hate him with a passion

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

I actually hate him so f*cking much.

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Ok, but what happened

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

He's salty because Red Hood started referring to him as "restaurant"

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

What else was I supposed to do

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Everyone's been telling me not to call him replacement

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Plus his name is literally Red Robin (yummmm)

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

IM WHEEZING

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

I hate everyone

**Red Robin robinbutredder✓**

Literally everyone

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Fun Wayne Fact: We have a sign that says "days since last kidnapping"...

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

It's record was 49 days…

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Those were the best 49 days of my life

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

WHAT

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

I THOUGHT THAT WAS A RUMOR

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

WTF

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

ARE YOU GUYS OK

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

HOW ARE Y'ALL EVEN ALIVE

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

WTF

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

We really do be getting kidnapped tho

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Is Bruce Wayne a neglectful parent? According to Dick Grayson the Wayne's are constantly being kidnapped. Watch the G. Gordon Godfrey Show to find out more.

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

I love how Godfrey legitimately thinks that he's not being an idiot by posting this shit. Like bruh, you're making a fool of yourself lmao

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

RIP

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

Notice how bruce didn't swipe in to say that you can't just diss someone… it's cuz he agrees lmao

* * *

**Peter piper**

Am I gay?

**Peter piper**

Yes

**Peter piper**

Would I still date Zendaya

**Peter piper**

100%

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Who wouldn't date zendaya

**Wonder Girl Wonderful✓**

I'd date Zendaya

**Bumblebee Bzzz✓**

I'd date Zendaya

**Aqualad ispeakfish ✓**

I'm gay, but I do believe I would date Zendaya.

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

This has the same energy that lesbians have towards John Mulaney.

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

John Mulaney is a lesbian icon… wait a minute

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Say it with me everyone "JOHN MULANEY IS A LESBIAN ICON"

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Fun Wayne Fact: There is a lock on the laundry room because Tim tried eating tide pods back when that was a thing

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Dude

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Don't expose me like that

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

I mean… it's true tho

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

AGGGGGHHHH

* * *

**Peter piper**

Idk why I always overhear this shit but whatever

**Peter piper**

I was in my apartment and I looked outside and I saw Red Hood and Batman speaking and I just…

**Peter piper**

Red Hood: With all due respect… which is none

**Peter piper**

I don't even know what he said after because I fell back and started laughing

**Peter piper**

Guys we all thought that Red Hood was some psychotic murderer but honestly I think he's just Batman's rebellious son or some shit like that. I cant even XD

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I-

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Eye*

**Arsenal Bestarcher✓**

Was this not common knowledge

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

DUDE

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Well I mean, you are kinda just the rebellious son.

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

WTF

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

It's ok tho cuz you're cooler than the others

**Black Bat theniceone✓**

Agreed

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

This is why I like you guys *heart emoji*

**Black Bat theniceone✓**

*heart emoji*

**Spoiler spoiltheplansyeeet✓**

*heart emoji*

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Awwwww

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Shut up

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

Hey guys…

**Yeeter skeet**

I think Jason Todd might not be dead… " The author read. The author had finally had a burst of inspiration. The author then went and walked her beautiful doggo.

* * *

**AN: sup y'all. Anyways I just wanna say that this burst of inspiration came from someone reviewing that one of the chapters helped get them out of a funk they were in, and I can relate to that so I was like YEET let's go write some stuff.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed. Remember to review! **


	28. jason todd's alive WHAT

Chapter 28:

"Previously ...

**Yeeter skeet**

Hey guys…

**Yeeter skeet**

I think Jason Todd might not be dead…

**What are those**

Hi sorry what

**What are those**

Are you saying that Jason Todd… the dead wayne kid… is in fact not? Dead?

**What are those**

Hunny are you ok

**Yeeter skeet**

Ok I know I sound crazy but hear me out….

**Yeeter skeet**

Does anyone know who tf this is

**Yeeter skeet**

*picture of Jason with Dick in a batburger*

**What are those**

Probably just some guy?

**Yeeter skeet**

That what I thought until I realized

**Yeeter skeet**

*picture of Jason and Tim in a park*

*picture of Jason and Bruce with Bruce looking surprised*

*other random pictures of Jason*

**Yeeter skeet**

So clearly this guy has some alignment with the wayne family so it got me thinking… who could this possibly be?

**What are those**

Not? Jason? Todd?

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

Wait, those, let them talk. I'm intrigued

**What are those**

Fine

**Yeeter skeet**

Now how can we possibly draw the connection between Jason Todd and who we're gonna call MM(mystery man)

**Yeeter skeet**

Jason Todd was constantly being criticized for being a street rat and being born in crime alley. High society critized him so much that they failed to notice something extremely important.

**Yeeter skeet**

Jason Todd was actually smart and read books.

**Yeeter skeet**

* * *

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

When Bruce hasn't ever read Pride and Prejudice so you decide to force him to read it because he's an uncultured swine

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

This isn't even the only screenshot I have of Jason being smart.

**Yeeter skeet**

Now the significance this has you may ask?

**Yeeter skeet**

*image of MM reading Pride and Prejudice. The book has many post it notes.*

**Yeeter skeet**

Now lets say that this is stretching it...

**Yeeter skeet**

* * *

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Just met my new brother ig

*image of Jason giving Dick the middle finger while holding a copy of pride and prejudice with many post it notes in it*

* * *

**Yeeter skeet**

This picture was even before Jason Todd started going to school so clearly he had those post it notes of his own accord.

**Yeeter skeet**

BAM MM IS JASON TODD

**What are those**

I feel like thats not enough

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

As intriguing as this is you are saying that someone who has been dead for 5 years is now well… not dead

**What are those**

Yeah also how is he alive, like didn't he die while looking for his birth mom abroad or something

**Yeeter skeet**

That is a good question…

**Yeeter skeet**

Ummmm

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Maybe whoever had him got a fake body and faked his death while he ran away with severe brain trauma only remembering who he was later

**Yeeter skeet**

YEAH!

**Yeeter skeet**

WAIT A MINUTE

**Yeeter skeet**

WHAT THE F*CK

**Yeeter skeet**

WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Ahahaha guess who aint dead

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Jason you f*cking idiot

**Barbara Gordon therealBGordon ✓**

Like you're helping

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

*eating popcorn*

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

*reaches over and takes popcorn*

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

*it's my popcorn, runs away*

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

*it's mine now, goes and shares with Steph*

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

I WIN TIM LOSES

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

HIGH FIVE JASON

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

I love it when Tim loses :))))))

**Yeeter skeet**

WHAT THE F********CKKKKKKK

**What are those**

I-

**What are those**

I'm so sorry I doubted you

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

HOLY SHITTTTT

* * *

**G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Is Jason Todd actually alive? What happened to him? Did Wayne use his death as a publicity stunt? Find out tonight on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Are you seriously implying I would use the death of my son as a publicity stunt.

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

F*ck you

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Damn

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Go off Bruce

**Oliver Queen OfficialOQueen✓**

This is entertaining….

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

F*ck off Oliver

**Oliver Queen OfficialOQueen✓**

Ouch

**Roy Harper Queensucks✓**

lol

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

AYYYY you got a twitter

**Roy Harper Queensucks✓**

INDEED I DID

**Roy Harper Queensucks✓**

DO U LIKE MY USERNAME

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

WE STANNNNN

**Oliver Queen OfficialOQueen✓**

Bruce come collect ur child

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Jason… Continue annoying Oliver

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

This is the only time I will ever listen to you

**Yeeter skeet**

*whispering* what the f*ck" Jason read. Bruce would kill him... Well actually technically Jason had already died... Jason shrugged it didn't matter. In a few days he would be legally alive. Pros: trolling the f*ck out of everyone. Cons: having to go to galas. Jason laid back on the couch. Things would be ok.

* * *

**Guess whose back... HIIIII...**

**So basically I work better when I have inspiration so if you want more updates review, you can even recommend stuff for me to put in the fic. It speeds up the updates...**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review!**


	29. the wayne's are a meme

Chapter 29:

**"G. Gordon Godfrey officialGodfrey ✓**

Jason Todd has been legally reinstated as alive. Find out more on the G. Gordon Godfrey show.

**Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedOfficial ✓**

Jason Tood is officially alive- but the question remains, Where was he the past few years?

* * *

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

I've decided to do a Q&A

**Wheat thins**

Where have you been the past few years

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Trapped inside a chuck e cheese

**Potato head**

Did you actually die

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

On the inside? Yes

**What are those**

What is your favorite pastime

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Annoying Bruce

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

Whats your favorite color

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Black- like my soul (it's actually red)

**Yeeter skeet**

What are your thoughts on death?

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Death is a social construct

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

What do you look for in a woman

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Men

**CASSANDRA CAIN westancass**

Are you gay

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Im a lesbian

**Dick Grayson OfficialDGrayson ✓**

Are you high right now

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Higher than the empire state

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Jason get off twitter

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

Get off my back

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

OOOOO burnnnnnn

**What are those**

Person: what do you look for in women

Jason: men

Me: ahh a fellow homosexual

**Wheat thins**

mood

* * *

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Honestly it's great that Jason is legally alive now because it means I can live tweet this stupidity

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Jason, about to break a rule: Rules are made to be broken

Tim: they were made to be followed, nothing is made to be broken.

Jason: Uh, piñatas

Dick: Glow sticks.

Jason: Karate boards.

Dick: Spaghetti when you have a small pot.  
Jason: Rules.

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Oh no

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

F*ck

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Guys he did it, we're so dead oh no.

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

:LKlkasdj;fklasjdf;lkasdjf;laskdjf

**Bruce Wayne OfficialBWayne ✓**

Jason what the f*ck

**Jason Todd FoffImJason ✓**

I have no regrets

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Bruce: This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done

Jason: hey, remember that time I died

Bruce: ….

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Oh no I think he's crying

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Ewwww feelings

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Ok im gonna leave now

**What are those**

Awww but the chaos

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

No amount of chaos is worth going near this shit.

* * *

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Good news y'all

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

I just witnessed the most amazing conversation ever

**What are those**

Omg what is it

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Dick: Tim, you know how to dance, right? I need a teacher.

Tim: of course

Dick: great there's a fancy gala coming up I have to go to and-

Tim: oh you mean like waltzing, ballroom dancing? No you'll have to talk to Cass

Dick: oh okay

Dick:

Dick: wait, what did you think I meant?

Tim: pole dancing

Dick: Okay I don't know if I'm more shocked that you can pole dance or if I'm more insulted that you thought for once second that I couldn't pole dance.

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

This is hilarious

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Although I gotta say I didn't know Tim could pole dance

**What are those**

Wait what abt Dick

**What are those**

Did you know that Dick could pole dance

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

I feel like Dick pole dancing is kinda just given ngl.

* * *

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Damian: *looking at Tim's cup*

Damian: What kind of tea is this?

Tim: oh, it's boiled Mountain Dew.

Damian: *stares at Tim*

Tim: Don't snitch

Damian: GRAYSONNNN

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

I stg this is hilarious

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Is my suffering really this funny to you

**Stephanie Brown stephB**

Yes.

**Tim Drake officialTimD ✓**

Rude

**What are those**

Lmao

* * *

**Wheat thins**

Sometimes I'm thankful that I live in the more crime infested parts of Gotham

**I Love Dick Grayson DickGstan**

Why?

**Wheat thins**

I was walking back from the grocery store and I see Nightwing and he just screams "yeet" and a batarang is flying at a mugger

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

… I call them wing dings

**Wheat thins**

…. Why

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

Ahhahahahhahahha

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

Shut up you're a criminal

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

That right I take free samples twice

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I love robbery and fraud

**Nightwing thedarkbird✓**

…. Awwwwww

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

No. no awwww. Only grrrr

**Poison Ivy savetheearth**

Awwwww

**Dr. Harley Quinn jokersucks**

Awwww

**What are those**

Red Hood is baby

**A potato flew aroundmyroom**

awwww

**Red Hood ihatebatman**

I hate everyone" Jason read.

Jason was extremely annoyed. Yes being alive again as Jason Todd was great. But Red Hood was not "baby." Hell he had once cut the heads off drug dealers and put them in a duffle bag. What about him screamed "baby." It was absolutely ridiculous and he would not stand for it.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed, and remember to review. (I update faster when I get positive feedback)**

**Also feel free to give me any ideas!**


End file.
